Make a Memory
by McAddicted
Summary: Derek & Meredith, of course, but with a twist. They had a summer love affair when he was only 18, and then they are separated for six years. When they meet again, it's complicated...
1. How Did This Happen?

**This is a kind of new story I'm starting, based on an older one that I had written about Derek losing his virginity. Now, you're probably thinking this is like my Young Lovers story, but this will be different! It starts out as Derek in first person, present moment, and will go into some flashbacks, and return to present time again. Confused? Hope not!**

**There may be a bit more angst than normal in my other fics, but as always, there will be lots of good hot loving! **

**The title is based on the song by Bon Jovi, "Make a Memory", which I always thought was perfect for a Mer/Der story. I've come to the conclusion on the show, I'm just not going to have any expectations for the two of them and maybe I won't be so disappointed every week. And in my fics, they always get together, so I'll just be happy in my own little fic world LOL.**

**Hope you join me in this story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Greys or the characters, but if I did, the show would be vastly different! **

As I take my plate to the sink, and look out the window, I can see it's raining. The rain, always rain… bringing back memories of making sweet love in the rain…with Meredith. She loves the rain. Rain…Meredith…the memories swirl in my mind, as I sip my coffee and try to understand how my life has come to this point. Being in love with a married woman….

She wasn't always married, of course, and especially not that summer we had together, when I was eighteen. No, that summer seemed endless, ripe with possibilities for the future, and I was naïve enough to believe things would never change. She was older than I, home from college to take care of her mother, and things, well, things have a way of happening between Meredith and myself. But I'm getting ahead of the story.

I take my coffee cup and go sit outside on the little porch of my trailer, feeling the damp invade my soul. I take the picture out of my shirt pocket, and stare at it for a few minutes. She's laughing, carefree, giving me that look as I took the picture – the look that always ignited the sparks between us. The picture is worn and dog-eared, from being in my pocket or my wallet so many years. With a sad smile, I slip it back into my pocket.

She has just been here to see me, and try to explain why her husband suddenly came back into her life. The husband she somehow didn't mention to me when we met again after being apart for six years. He cheated on her with a friend of hers, and she ran. Right into me again. She said I was like coming up for air after drowning. That she needed me. But she couldn't throw away her marriage, without giving it another chance.

We shared a bottle of wine, and we talked, as she tried to make me understand. I wanted to be strong and noble, and send her away, as she fumbled with her keys, as if trying to think of a reason not to leave. The sight of her tear-streaked face was too overwhelming, and I picked her up and took her back to my bed instead.

It was a bittersweet lovemaking, full of passion, but fueled with regret. I caressed her familiar curves, and kissed her lips, sliding into her slick heat, and it felt like it should never end. From somewhere in the tangle of discarded clothes, her cell phone started ringing, but I didn't have to ask to know who it was. It brought an end to the intimate moments we were sharing, and before I could stop her, she slipped from my bed and left me.

The other problem is that she's one of my bosses now at Seattle Grace Hospital, another thing I have to deal with. She's Meredith Grey, an up and coming neurosurgeon, and I'm Derek Shepherd, lowly first year intern. And I'm in love with her….

_I dug up this old photograph  
Look at all the hair we had  
It's bittersweet to hear you laugh  
Your phone is ringing, I don't __wanna__ ask_

_If you go now, I'll understand  
If you stay, hey, I got a plan  
You __wanna__ make a memory  
You __wanna__ steal a piece of time  
You could sing a melody to me  
And I could write a couple lines_

_You __wanna__ make a memory_


	2. Six Years Ago  The Beginning

**This chapter will be the start of the series of flashbacks, telling what happened between Derek & Meredith, the summer he was eighteen. **_  
_

_Six years earlier…_

Derek holds the basketball in his fingertips; poised to throw it, sweat dripping down his back. It whistles through the air, and lands on the rim, wobbling around and then dropping through the hoop. With a whoop of celebration, he punches Mark in the shoulder, "Gotcha, buddy! I win…"

Mark snags the ball as it bounces back down the driveway, and grins at Derek. "This time." As he wipes the sweat from his forehead, his attention is caught by the car pulling into the driveway at the house next door to the Shepherds. Derek looks over as well, just in time to see a petite blonde step out of the car, her shapely legs displayed to advantage by the shorts she is wearing. A green halter-top hugs the curve of her breasts, and her blonde hair swings freely over her shoulders. A large pair of sunglasses covers her eyes, but Derek knows the eyes match the color of her shirt. It's Meredith Grey, the daughter of Dr. Ellis Grey, their next-door neighbor.

Mark elbows Derek in the ribs. "Man, look at her. She looks even hotter now."

Derek nodded, his throat suddenly dry. Meredith was the girl of his dreams when he was growing up. There was a five year gap in their ages, and he nursed his secret crush on her from afar. She had been the ethereal, slim beauty of her class, prom queen and voted most likely to succeed. When she moved away to Boston to attend college, he thought his heart would break.

When she left, he had been awkward and gangly; unable to do anything more than blush when she looked at him. She had never given him anything more sisterly regard while hanging out with his older sister, Nancy. Now he is eighteen, finally graduated from high school, and more confident. At least, he thought so, but seeing her standing there, bending over the trunk to pull out her luggage, he suddenly feels transported back to that awkward thirteen year old stage again.

"Oh god, Mark…" he groans, rooted to the spot. "I can't believe she's back. Nancy always says that Meredith swore she wouldn't be coming back to Seattle again."

"Yeah, well, don't hold your breath, Shep. She looks way too hot for you," Mark teases him, bouncing the ball idly on the cement.

They watch her walk up the front steps and pause at the door, fumbling with the lock, before finally disappearing inside. Derek sighs, his body tense with sudden heat that has nothing to do with the physical activity they just finished. He shakes his head, grabbing the ball back from Mark. "You never know, Mark," he retorts.

"In your dreams, buddy!" Mark shouts back, giving chase and trying to get the ball away from Derek. They immerse themselves in the game again, as Derek tries to block out the image of Meredith from his mind. Not that it's going to work, but he can try.

* * *

It's Friday evening, the day after Meredith's unexpected arrival. Derek sits at his desk in his bedroom in the deepening twilight, as it surrounds him in soft darkness. He can barely make out the outline of the poster of The Clash above his bed, or the fishing rod and gear tucked away in the corner. He could have been out with Mark and Alex, going to some party, but he felt like staying home instead. His eyes keep drifting towards the window, searching for someone to show up in the house next door.

At dinner that evening, his mother mentioned that she had spoken to Meredith that afternoon. Dr. Grey has been sick, and Meredith is here to look after things for a while, while Ellis stays in the hospital to recover. "I'm not sure how long Meredith will be in Seattle, but I have a feeling there will be a clash of wills between those two. I have to admit, I'm surprised she came back." His mother shook her head. "Meredith is so determined to live her life on her own terms, without Ellis interfering."

Dr. Grey had never been there for Meredith, and Derek knew Meredith had grown up on her own, basically in the care of housekeepers. His mother had always been the one who bandaged scraped knees, handing out cookies and milk after school, and going shopping with Meredith for a dress for prom. Meredith and Nancy had been thick as thieves all through high school, and he grew up hearing them giggle and shriek behind closed doors, chasing him away if he tried to hang around too much.

In the last few months of her senior year, Meredith had been wild, determined to have her own way, spending time with a lot of guys that had a bad reputation at school. They would roar up the street, and idle their cars at the curb, loud bass pumping from the stereo. honking the horn until Meredith came running out. Her hair changed color from blonde to pink to black, finally returning to blonde by the time she graduated. Despite all that, or maybe due to it, she had mesmerized Derek.

And now she is back home again.

With a sigh, he looks at the clock again, seeing that it is almost 2:00 a.m. Finally, a light goes on in the house next door, and he can see her moving around in the kitchen, illuminated by the glow of the light on the stove. She opens the fridge, and takes out a beer, jumping to the counter and drinking from it slowly. Her face is unreadable at that distance, but her shoulders droop tiredly. Setting the bottle down, she slips from the counter, swaying a little as she switches the light off.

Derek stares at the darkened house again, and imagines her in bed, her hair in soft curls on the pillow, her body warm and inviting. The thoughts are unbidden, and he shakes his head to try to clear it. Mark is right – she's out of his league. But his cock has a mind of it's own, obviously, hardening and throbbing as his thoughts turn more sexual. With a huge sigh of frustration, he crawls into his own bed, burying his head under the pillows.He thinks of the dreams he had about her as he grew up- hot dreams, with smooth skin and searching mouths, long blonde hair cascading over him. The kind of dreams that made him wake up in a sweat, body tensing, his cock hard and aching until he had to give in and stroke himself to a shuddering release. The only kind of release he has ever known. He has a feeling that tonight she will be in his dreams again, as he closes his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

* * *

Meredith tosses and turns in the bed in her old bedroom, her head pounding from the tequila she's consumed. Despite being here to look after the house, she found herself unable to go home after checking on Ellis, and she went in search of a strong drink, and a hard man. Finding both at Joe's, a small bar across from Seattle Grace. Both the drink and the man helped, for the moment, anyway.

She flops onto her back, sighing again. God, what had she been thinking, agreeing to come home again? Cristina had laughed at her, saying she wouldn't last more than a couple of days. Now Meredith thinks her friend was right. She closes her eyes, as the room spins, hiding her head under the pillow, willing sleep to take her away.


	3. Yes We Should

**I know, it's a different twist having Meredith as the older, more experienced one in the relationship, but I think it will all work out! **

It's Saturday morning, and Meredith drags herself from bed, squinting at her reflection in the mirror. She had chased the latest guy out of the house earlier, telling him the usual line, "We don't have to do the thing… the name thing… just go…" And Steve, or Dave, or Jason….whatever it was, took the hint, and dressed quickly, departing without a word.

Now she jumps into the shower, trying to clear her head, hoping the hot water will revive her. It does somewhat, but she finally downs some aspirin as she stands at the kitchen sink, bored already. She looks over at the Shepherd house next door. Her eyes catch sight of the tall, well-developed body of Derek, his dark hair unruly, as he bends over the lawn mower, and she grins. Derek Shepherd has grown up nicely, she thinks, not for the first time since she's come back to Seattle. Well-worn jeans ride low on his slim hips, and his t-shirt outlines some nice muscles that flex as he works on the machine. She remembers him as a shy kid, always blushing when he looked at her. Has he changed any in the years she's been away? He certainly looks yummy - maybe he can provide some diversion to the hell of being stuck here.

With a lighter step, she skips up the stairs to her bedroom, rummaging through her suitcases until she finds the tiny white bikini that is her favorite, knowing it looks good with her light tan and blonde hair. She snags a towel, her sunglasses, and a pitcher of lemonade, heading outside into the warm sun.

* * *

Derek is cutting the grass, hoping the physical activity will get his mind off Meredith. It's a beautiful day, without a cloud in the sky - warm with the promise of more heat to come later in the day. He's stripped his t-shirt off, and the sweat is already trickling down his back. For a moment, he shuts off the lawnmower, to wipe his forehead. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Meredith, stretched out on the lounge chair beside the pool in her backyard. Suddenly he feels ten times hotter, seeing her there in her tiny bikini. He can't tear his gaze away, and he stands there, feeling like a complete idiot when she looks over and spots him. She waves at him happily. "Hey Derek!"

He walks over to the fence between their yards, leaning against it. "Hey, Meredith," he says casually. "You're home." _Idiot – that's obvious._ "How are you?"

"I have a killer hangover – trying to recover." She lifts her glass of lemonade. "You want some?"

Derek shrugs, as if he doesn't care one way or another, but makes his way over to the gate concealed in the shrubbery along the fence, and walks over to her. He takes the glass of lemonade she offers, and sits down in the chair opposite hers, stretching his legs out, wiping his forehead again, and running a hand through his hair. Doing his best to act casual, not sure if he's pulling it off.

"There's soda in the fridge, if you want," she says, lifting her sunglasses to look at him, before lying back in the chair again, tossing her hair back. "How have you been, Derek? Seriously?"

"Good, good.." he says, trying not to stare at the soft swell of her breasts barely contained in the top of her bikini. His eyes sweep from there, across her belly, the curve of her hip, and the long line of her leg, and then back up again. Holy hell – she has a tattoo on her midriff, a tiny snake that curls around her navel, and then down, disappearing into the triangle of her bikini bottom. Sudden images of where the tattoo ends flood his brain, and he takes another gulp of the ice-cold lemonade, and chokes as it goes down too quickly. Meredith jumps up as he sputters, coming to stand next to him, and she rubs his back.

"You okay, Der?" The old nickname she had bestowed on him surprises him, and he chokes again. His heart jumps erratically at the touch of her hand on his back, and he shifts in the chair, achingly aware of her nearly naked body right there next to him. Sudden heat invades his groin, and he pulls away from her hand.

"Good, I'm good," he repeats finally, as she sits down beside him, and he has to move over to make room for her. Her hair tickles his arm, and he inhales the scent of her. The scent of her hair mixes with the sweat and suntan lotion on her skin, and he feels almost dizzy from it.

"How's your Mom?" he finally croaks, trying to stop his voice from cracking. _Smooth move, Derek. You sound like a fifteen year old geek._

Meredith sighs. "She's…well, I don't know for sure right now. I'm just being the dutiful daughter, staying here for a few weeks." She glances over at Derek. "So, what's new around here? You're done high school now, aren't you?" Her eyes are hidden behind the dark glasses, as she checks him out. Nicely muscular, not overly so – lean and toned, the flat abdomen with a fine dusting of hair, tapering to his hips.

Derek fidgets under her scrutiny. "Yeah, I'm done with that. Going into pre-med this fall here in Seattle."

"Really? Cool - it's tough, but you'll like it. I'll be starting my internship next year in Boston." She pauses, letting her tongue play along her bottom lip. "So, you probably have a string of girlfriends."

"Not really – nobody special." And none of them made him feel as light-headed as he does right now. None of them have ever invaded his dreams.

She places her hand on his thigh, and he involuntarily tightens under her soft touch. He nearly comes undone at that moment, their proximity giving off sparks. "Oh, c'mon, a young, good looking guy like you? You must be breaking hearts – you just don't want to admit it." Lifting her sunglasses up, and pushing her hair back with them, giving him a searching look.

He manages a small laugh. "No, mostly just friends, hanging out… you know..."

"Ah, I see," she murmurs, "so maybe you and I could hang out for awhile. You can keep me company. Most of my old friends don't live here anymore – I hate to be bored." She leans a little closer to him, and he turns his head to look at her then, just as she looks at him. His eyes are drawn to her lips, and without stopping to think, he presses his mouth to hers.

"Meredith," he breathes, kissing her again. Her lips are incredibly soft, her breath catching in her throat. She doesn't resist, and he kisses her softly until her lips part for him with a ragged sigh. He hesitates, and she slips her tongue into his mouth to search for his. He groans at the sensual seduction of her mouth, the soft wet heat that is more amazing than his dreams have ever been. This is what he wants, this kiss, god how he has wanted it. He's been waiting forever for this moment, and he buries his fingers in her hair. She presses closer to him, making the kiss deeper, hotter, giving herself up to him, and all but turning him inside out from it.

Derek finally pulls away, and they stare at each other for a long moment, breathing heavily. He wants more of this, after all this time, but he hesitates again, suddenly nervous. "God, I'm sorry – I shouldn't..."

Meredith smiles at him, and takes his hand and places it on her breast. He can feel her heart beating wildly under his fingers, her damp skin silky to the touch. "Yes," she whispers, "we should…."

"Oh god…." Derek groans inwardly, shocked at the feeling of her bare skin, and her words. He scrambles to his feet, and backs up. "No, seriously, I gotta go. I'm sorry…"

Her throaty, warm laugh makes him pause, and she holds her hand out to him. "Derek, it's okay. There's nothing wrong with being here with me."

Derek feels his body tighten, tempted to stay, knowing she is offering to give him what he has been dreaming of. He clears his throat, dropping down beside her again. "Is it okay if I come back later?" he asks, letting himself get lost in her soft green eyes. "I can't stay right now, seriously, Meredith."

"Sure, I'm not going anywhere for awhile." She gives him a sweet smile, leaning in to kiss him again, flicking her tongue along his bottom lip. For a heartbeat, he reconsiders, thinking he might regret it forever if he does leave. "Trust me, Derek. I'll be waiting," she whispers, winking at him as she backs away.

"Okay, then…" he says, getting to his feet again, and backing away slowly. Meredith reclines onto the lounge chair again, drawing one leg up, and heat washes over him again. "Bye, Meredith…."

"Bye, Der," she replies, slipping her sunglasses down again.


	4. Amazing

**A little more for you - thanks for all the positive reviews!**

"Are you all right, Derek?" his mother asks as he walks into the kitchen. He has finished cutting the grass, although his brain was consumed with mental images of Meredith, his senses overloaded from the taste and the feel of her lips.

"Wha..? Oh yeah, Mom," he mutters as he grabs a soda from the fridge, gulping in down to cool his thirst. It does nothing to cool the other thirst that rages like fire in his body.

She looks at him in concern. "Maybe it was too hot out there – you look really flushed."

"I'm fine, seriously," he says, trying to act normal. "I'm just gonna go over and see Meredith, okay? She asked me to drop by."

This earns another sharp look from his mother. "Oh? Well, I suppose she needs some company. I should invite her for dinner one night. Why don't you ask her when you see her, dear?"

"Sure," he nods, hoping his face doesn't betray the feelings surging through his veins. "I'll be back later."

He heads back outside, and walks across the yard. Meredith is still by the pool, but she has obviously been for a swim, her body glistening with drops of water, her wet hair slicked back. The tiny bikini is clinging to her, and he can see the nipples clearly against the damp material.

His whole body tightens, and he steps through the gate again, heading towards her. She looks up with a warm smile, and sits up on the edge of the lounge, holding her hand out to him. "Derek…I was afraid I scared you away earlier. I'm sorry…"

He takes her hand and sits down beside her again. "I'm okay."

"Good," she whispers, as she leans into him again, sliding her lips across his, tantalizing him with the promise of more. "You don't need to be scared of me."

"No..I'm not…" His voice is husky with want.

"Good…" She lifts his hand in hers, and places it against her chest, and he closes his eyes, his breath catching. "I just want you right now, Der," she whispers.

He lets the palm of his hand slide across her skin, pushing the small scrap of material out of the way. A little bead of water rolls down between her breasts, and he traces it with his finger. Taking a deep breath, he cups her breasts, and rubs his thumbs across her nipples, totally seduced by the sight as they harden beneath his touch. She gasps just a little, as he dares to caress her this way, exploring what he has been dreaming about. God, she is so beautiful, so receptive, and he kisses her again, trying desperately not to rush this, but not sure if that is going to be possible.

"Derek," she finally murmurs against his mouth, "we should go inside." Meredith stands up, pulling him up beside her, and totally in a daze, he lets her lead the way into the cool house. He feels like he is totally lost, only able to put one foot in front of the other, watching the sweep of her hair down her back, and the sway of her hips.

Meredith closes the bedroom door behind them, and looks at him with a small smile. As she bites her bottom lip, she walks toward him, slowly untying the string that holds her top together. She stands in front of him, and lets it drop to the floor, and he gulps and closes his eyes for a second. The next thing he knows, she is right there, her breasts rubbing against his chest, and his eyes snap open. She is looking up at him, waiting for him to make the next move. "Derek?" she says softly, "you want this, don't you?"

"Ah, god, Meredith, of course," he mutters, feeling ten times stupid. This is all new for him – he knows what is supposed to happen, he just doesn't trust himself to touch her right now. He might explode just from that, and totally die from embarrassment. He's never been this far with any girl – most of his dates were out with a group, with a little kissing when he takes the girl home. Even his prom night had been pretty innocent, compared to some of the stories he heard afterwards.

"Der," she says, placing her small hands on his chest, over his nipples, kissing him lightly there, "is this your first time?"

This is Meredith asking him if he's a virgin, and he prays, he hopes, she won't laugh, yet still…. "Um, well…" he starts to say, but she puts her finger on his lips.

"It's okay if it is. I think it's sweet – it kinda makes me happy that I can be the one to show you."

Derek isn't sure if he is more relieved that she understands, or upset that she thinks it's sweet, but he finally smiles back at her. He puts his arms around her and pulls her tight to him, lowering his head to kiss her again. This time he is the one to open her mouth to his and invade her mouth with his tongue, as his hands explore the contours of her back, sliding lower to her ass. His cock is aching, throbbing and almost uncomfortable in his jeans, and Meredith grinds her hips against it, kissing him back deeply.

Kissing, groping, they move slowly backwards, and somehow, they land on her bed, with her on top of him, straddling him. Her hands drift to the zipper on his jeans, and she slowly tugs it down, never breaking eye contact with him. She unsnaps the button as well, and slides her hands inside. Derek groans at the feel of her hands on his hot skin, at her fingers inching the material down his hips, pulling his boxers with the jeans, down and down, until she pulls them off him completely.

She hooks her fingers in her bikini bottom and shimmies out of them, tossing them onto the floor with his jeans. Derek is consumed with pure lust, looking at her then. Her pert breasts, erect nipples, smooth flat belly and the soft tuft of hair between her legs all combine to make him crazy. She giggles, "You look like you want to eat me," she says, coming back to lie down next to him. "And that will happen later…"

The contact of her warm, naked flesh against his is almost too much for him. She nestles into the crook of his arm, letting her fingers trail down his chest, tracing the definition of his muscles, down along the trail of hair to his cock. She puts her hand around him, and he arches up off the bed, closing his eyes at the sensation.

Meredith giggles. "Der, you're so cute, but you aren't going to last long this way." He is shaking with need, knowing that she is totally right. "I think we need to do something about this, and then you can concentrate, babe." The next thing he knows, she has her lips on his cock, and he nearly launches himself off the bed. Her fingers graze his balls, and she licks the length of him, her other hand on his thigh.

"Geez, Meredith…," he finally manages to say, his whole body focused on the feel of her lips around him, up and down, her tongue swirling around the head of his cock. He grabs for a pillow, the sheets, anything within reach as he arches up into her mouth, overwhelmed by the pure pleasure rushing through him. How has he lived without knowing what this was like? The heat in groin spreads to the rest of his body, becoming more intense, and he can feel himself losing control, on the edge of his climax. It's mind-bending, sweet and sexy all at the same time, and he loses it, just loses it altogether, exploding hot and hard into her mouth. He is shaking and overwhelmed by the intensity, as he comes down to earth; barely aware she has let him slowly out of her mouth, tongue still cleaning him up. He closes his eyes, trying desperately to act normal, breathing heavily.

"Derek?" she says softly, and he opens his eyes to see her face right in front of him, her hair wild, and her lips wet and full. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, give me a second," he manages to say. "That was…god… amazing…"

"Oh, it gets better, babe, you just wait," she says, putting her lips to his again.


	5. It Gets Better!

Derek's education continues...warning - pretty hot and steamy...may induce the need for cold showers! LOL

"Oh, it gets better, babe…"

At this point, Derek doesn't know how it can possibly get much better. He gets lost in just kissing her, inhaling her scent, running his hands along her skin. Meredith starts to moan softly, as his exploration of her body continues, and he can feel little tremors running through her. She finally rolls away from him and leans back against the pillow. Derek props himself up on one elbow beside her, unable to take his eyes off of her, unable to stop smiling – this is so fucking unbelievable….

Unsure of what she wants exactly, but instinctively drawn to her, he leans over to put his hand on her breast, and then his mouth, taking the tempting nipple in his lips. He lets his tongue roll around and over the little nub, and she whimpers in satisfaction. He alternates from one to the other, licking and sucking, until she is moaning louder. Feeling bolder, he dares to bite down lightly, tugging at it, and he is thrilled when she responds with even more vocal cries of pleasure.

He lifts his head, to see her looking at him, face flushed and hair tousled around her. She smiles lazily at him, and his eyes move down her body. His finger traces the little snake tattoo, before he touches his tongue tentatively along it. Her skin quivers under his mouth, and he strokes her a little harder, following the snake lower. He stops for a moment. "Can I ask about the snake?" he says, fascinated by it.

"You can," she giggles. "It was a moment of craziness when Cristina and I were away for spring break in Mexico one year. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but then, I was pretty drunk. Way too much tequila! I know I shouldn't have let her talk me into it, but she was getting one too. I should have it removed someday, I think."

"I like it," Derek says. "It's sexy." He lets his fingers brush along it again, and she lets her legs fall apart slowly.

"Mmm, I'll keep that in mind," she says, watching as his eyes take in the soft pink lips of her pussy, glistening with moisture. She moves his hand and places it there, keeping her hand over his. Guiding his hand, rubbing it along the warm, damp flesh slowly, she arches her back, spreading open wider for him. Then she guides his fingers into, helping him slide in and out, so he can explore the slick wetness. "That's it, babe," she encourages him, moving her hips as he keeps thrusting into her. "Faster, please, Derek!" she moans and he can feel her getting even wetter around his fingers.

"My clit, Der, here…" she pants, directing him again with her hand, spreading her lips apart further. She helps him to rub against the spot that makes her cry out even more. "Oh, yes, god, Der…yes…that's it…" And she spasms around his fingers with little cries of ecstasy, as he watches her.

"God, you're beautiful!" he says in amazement. Meredith smiles at his enthusiasm, feeling seductive and erotic, with this beautiful boy so eager to please her.

"Put your mouth on me again," Meredith begs him then, pushing his head down. He kisses her belly, slowly moving down to where his fingers have just been. Tentatively at first, he kisses her swollen lips, and then drags his tongue carefully from top to bottom, tasting the wetness from her, probing with his tongue. "Harder, Derek, you won't hurt me," she giggles, and he strokes longer and deeper, giving her what she is begging for. He loves the feel of her, the textures, the taste, and the lovely female scent of her surrounding him. And he loves how she is writhing and thrashing from what he is doing to her.

Searching for and finding her clit again, she screams her approval, winding her fingers in his hair. "Don't stop, Derek, god, that's perfect…." She moans happily, starting to climax again, bucking up against him, and he hold onto her hips just to keep going. As she shudders and screams, he doesn't stop, licking up every bit of her juice that he can, finally letting go as she relaxes under his hands. He kisses her softly, tickling her thighs with his lips, reluctant to move.

Then he gathers her tightly to him again, loving the feel of her in his arms, the melting heat of her body lying along the length of his, the shape of her. Meredith makes a soft sound in her throat, her arms sliding around his neck. Every functioning cell in his brain dissolves into pure instinct and sensation. He is lying between her legs, his cock swollen and aching, pressing against her. She smiles at him, running her fingers through his hair. "You have really nice hair, Der," she giggles.

He ducks his head, and brushes his lips across her chest. "I want you, Meredith, all of you," he whispers, the hot desire for her burning him up. "Please, honey…" The unexpected endearment surprises him, but it seems natural and right, in that moment.

"I want you too, babe," she says, moving away for a second to pull out a box of condoms from her bedside table. She takes one out and with expert fingers, helps him put it on. "Now," she whispers, as he hovers above her, and time seems to stand still. All he can focus on is getting into her, all of her heat and wetness, and making her scream again. He presses against the lips of her pussy, and gradually pushes himself into her, closing his eyes at the sensation.

"Geez, Mer," is all he can say. It's mind-blowing, being enveloped in the tight warmth of her pussy, and he can hardly believe it's actually happening. Her body is soft beneath his, heated and slick with sweat. He supports himself on his forearms on either side of her, his hands in her hair, his thoughts dissolving into mindless sensation and need, desperate, hot need; and his cock – oh geez – his cock is sliding in and out of her, driving deeper each time.

Meredith wraps her body around him, legs and arms, crying out as he fills her completely. "Mer, you are absolutely perfect," he mutters, as he drives into her, unable to hold back anything at this point. This is seriously way beyond anything he has imagined, wildly beyond. The feel of her moving in time with him, squeezing around him, as he is pulsing inside of her is insanely good. He's sweating, groaning, hands trembling – nothing has ever felt this good, this intense before. She rocks her hips up beneath his, the rhythm coming so naturally in the heated give and take of seduction.

He thrusts into her again, her cries of pleasure turning him on, making him wilder. After all this time, wanting her, dreaming of her, he doesn't want this to end. He captures her mouth again, tongues thrusting, hips meeting, until the pressure becomes unbearable, and he can feel her clenching around him. "Mer.. god…now…I can't stop…I'm sorry…"

"Okay, Der…it's okay.." she assures him, taking him in as deep as he can go, letting herself ride the heat and pleasure that flood through her. God, he is so strong and firm, all tight muscle and unrestrained enthusiasm.

With a low growl he didn't realize he was capable of, he pushes a last time into her, coming with a force more intense than anything he has ever experienced. Shuddering, panting, as her pussy tightens around him one last time, until he thinks he will pass out from how good it feels.

Meredith clings to him, hands stroking his back, her own climax wrenching through her, murmuring little words of encouragement in his ear. Finally, he lets his head fall to her shoulder, the rest of his body collapsing on top of her. He lifts his head, kissing her softly, placing the palm of his hand on her face. Wanting to say something, but finds that coherent speech is not something he can do right at that moment.

"Don't move," she whispers in his ear. "Just hold me, Der."

That he can do – just hold her and breathe - as his heart slows it's crazy beat to somewhere near normal. The early afternoon sun is slanting through the blinds on her window, and Derek knows that his mother is likely wondering what he can possibly be doing this long. He grins to himself a little – can't exactly explain this to her, could he?


	6. Not Dreaming!

I have a few chapters banked for this one, so I can update this for you today! Thanks for all the great comments so far! And if any of you are also reading Young Lovers, I will be doing my best to get something written on that one soonish! ;)

* * *

Meredith has curled into the crook of his arm, her head on his shoulder. The sheets are in a tangle around them, his leg over hers, while she absently plays with the curls in his hair. He loves the way she fits perfectly next to him, and he sighs happily.

"What's wrong?" she asks, her voice kind of sleepy.

"Nothing – I just can't believe how good this is," he says, letting his hand stroke along the line of her back, around the curve of her hip. "I don't know what to say – do I say thank you?" He grins at her recklessly.

"You can," she murmurs, stretching a little against him, with a small laugh. "But I enjoyed it too, babe." Her breath tickles his skin, and the palm of her hand skims along his chest. He starts to feel aroused all over again, and he wants to explore her body, find out what makes her moan, what turns her on.

"Mer, show me what else you want – I want to make you happy. I've dreamed about this for so long, I don't want to get up and leave you now. Show me what to do…"

"You're so sweet, Der. There's so much I can show you." She sits up and kisses him lightly, and presses him back against the pillows, crawling up over top of him. Her breasts crush against his chest, and he reaches up to put his hands into her hair, sliding his hand to the back of her neck to draw her mouth down to his. He kisses her softly at first, then with increasing pressure, letting his tongue play inside her mouth, the taste and the feel of her getting him hard again.

She kisses him back, her tongue sliding along his teeth, invading and demanding. She nips his bottom lip lightly, sending shock waves through him from the unexpectedly sharp pain. Then she sits up, and straddles him, giving him a wicked little smile. Her fingers play along the length of his cock, stroking the silky skin, cupping his balls. The sight of her there, looking totally sexy and wild, mesmerizes him, feeling her fingers doing things to him that he's never imagined.

"I like being on top like this," she says, playing with him. "Being in control…seeing how you respond, when I touch you…like this…" Her fingers trace the planes of his abdomen, along the taut navel, the lean hips. "So, you were dreaming about me…" she teases, before she bends down, and kisses his chest, and runs her small tongue around his nipples, gently biting him, licking his skin, giving him goose bumps.

"Oh yeah…" he groans, "a lot…"

"Was it as good as this?" She slides his cock between her legs, and he shakes at the sensation of her wetness on him. Rubbing along him, as she continues to lick his skin, teasing him into mindless pleasure. He tries to reach for her, but she moves just out of his grasp, settling back onto his legs.

"Never…seriously…not…even…close…."

He can only watch, unable to speak, waiting breathlessly for her. She has a condom in her hand again, but she leans down and places the tip of her finger on his cock first, wiping up the little drop of cum glistening there, making him push up against her in anticipation. She places her finger on her pussy, spreading her lips for him to see, and slides her finger inside. He watches as she pleasures herself, turned on even more than he thought possible, his cock getting even harder and aching for release. As she brings herself to a small climax, his hips lift almost unconsciously, wanting to be there inside of her.

"Are you ready for me, Der?" she asks then, her voice low and throaty.

"Yes, please…god, yes...Meredith…" he begs her, straining and more than ready for her.

"So eager, Derek…" she teases him gently, as she slips the condom onto him slowly, and then poises above him. Her eyes never leaving his, she gradually slides down onto him, the tip of her tongue tracing her upper lip. His body tightens even further, as his cock moves up into her, surging against her softness.

Placing her hands on his chest, and gripping him with her knees, she rises up, and then plunges back down onto him, the sensation making him hotter - molten heat settling in his groin. She takes him in as deeply as he will go, squeezing around him, rotating her pelvis back and forth rapidly. Her breasts brush his chest and she kisses him on each downstroke, tongues twining quickly. He gets lost in the moment, and she moans, hips grinding down harder. He bucks as she plunges, until their orgasms explode through them.

Derek holds her tightly again, sounds of satisfaction in his throat, matching her soft sounds of delight. "Derek…" she sighs, as they roll side by side, his cock still pulsing inside of her. "You learn really quickly…"

* * *

Derek opens his eyes, feeling disoriented for a moment by the unfamiliar feel of Meredith's body pressed against him. Then he runs his hand through his hair, trying not to disturb her. He almost can't believe he's still there, in her bed – it really wasn't a dream. As he looks over at her, Meredith stirs a little, as if sensing his scrutiny. "Hey," she says softly, "I don't usually fall asleep like that." Then she raises up on her elbow to check the clock on the bedside table. "Damn, it's getting late. I need to go visit my Mom yet this afternoon." She flops back down with a sigh.

"That reminds me – my Mom wants to ask you over for dinner one night," Derek says, sitting up. "But if you don't want to, I mean, you don't have to…if it's gonna seem weird…."

Meredith sits up too, raking her hair back with a smile. "No, I'd like to – your mother's the best. Tell her whenever she wants, I can make it." She leans over and kisses him quickly. "It's okay, this is our secret, I won't let on we've had sex, Der." She moves away, getting up and walking over to her closet, pulling out an old Dartmouth t-shirt, and slipping it on. His breath catches, unable to tear his eyes away from her.

"Sure, but…"

"Derek, I don't think your mother needs to know, do you?" She comes back to sit beside him, and reaches up to brush his hair out of his eyes. "I like you, and I want to spend more time with you this summer. Not just like this, either…"

"Okay," he murmurs, leaning forward, lost in her eyes. Their lips meet again, and he catches the back of her head in his hand, wanting to prolong the moment. Feeling bolder, he kisses her harder, delving for her tongue, until they are both breathless again.

Meredith finally pulls away. "Oh, but this is good too," she murmurs. "I wish I had more time now, babe, but I really have to go. We can continue with this later, kay?" She gets up and hands him his clothes.

"Yeah, I should get home too. Can I call you later?" Derek asks, getting dressed quickly.

"Sure, sounds good." She reaches up on her toes to give him a final kiss before she disappears into her bathroom.

As Derek heads home, his thoughts in a tangle, he can't keep the grin from his face. Does he look as different as he feels, he wonders. And he feels like the combined scent of their sex and sweat is clinging to his skin, and his body is still tingling. He runs headlong into the house, slamming the backdoor shut behind him, hoping to avoid his mother.

Luck is on his side. He finds a note stuck to the fridge, explaining that she is out running errands, and he is supposed to phone Mark. He heaves a huge sigh of relief. At least for the moment, he can relax and relive each moment of this afternoon in his memory.


	7. Movie Night

Sorry to have been MIA for a few days, but sadly, the admins here decided to yank my Dempeo fic, stating it was a violation of the rules because it was about real people and not fictional characters. And because of that violation, I was not able to post for a few days.

I honestly didn't even think twice about that story, knowing that there were other Dempeo fics already on the board, but perhaps someone complained. I only hope that in fairness, the rest of the offending fics have been yanked as well.

So, if you have been looking for that fic, it no longer is available. I do have it posted on another site, so if you are interested in continuing to read that story, please let me know and I'll email you the address.

That being said, here is another chapter in this story, and I'll continue to update my other Mer/Der fics as usual. And yes, this one is hot and sexy too…

* * *

The phone is ringing as Meredith gets out of the shower. She grins, expecting it to be Derek. "Hey, miss me?" she answers, running a towel over her hair, her tone happy and teasing.

"Who are you and what have you done with Meredith?" the voice on the other end demands.

"Cristina!"

"And who were you expecting?"

"Ummm…" Meredith bites her lip, unsure how much to say. She and Cristina have been friends since they met the first day at Dartmouth. They have shared secrets and sexual details from day one.

"Hellooo? Earth to Meredith?"

"Sorry, I was expecting it to be someone else." It's been one week since she started tutoring Derek in the fine art of pleasing a woman, a week after mind-blowing, hot sex, and she tingles just thinking about it. They have been together almost daily since then– talking, laughing, relaxing, and of course, ending up in her bed.

"Obviously – and a guy from the sound of your bright and shiny voice. Who are you fucking, and give me details," Cristina demands. Meredith could just picture her friend, eyebrows raised, a knowing smirk on her face.

"Yes, it's a guy – a very nice guy," Meredith admits.

"You don't do nice guys."

"Derek's different, and I like him."

"Wait, wait…Derek – the kid from next door – that Derek?"

"He's not a kid anymore, but yes, that Derek."

"Nice, just when I think you're boring – you rise."

"Cristina!"

"So…give…is he good?"

Meredith laughs softly. "Oh, yeah." The very thought of him suddenly turns her into a puddle of mush – highly aroused, throbbing, aching mush.

"Mer, you sound different. You're falling for this guy, aren't you?"

"No…of course not. We're just friends…"

"…with benefits..?"

Meredith considers this for a moment. Derek has become closer to her than any other guy, in the short time they have spent together. But she's not falling for him. Just because she doesn't feel the need to hang out at Joe's and drink tequila, and bring home inappropriate men since she's been with him doesn't mean she's falling for him – does it? "He's not my _**boy**_friend," she protests, albeit weakly.

"Seriously?" Total disbelief in Cristina's voice at this comment.

"Seriously, but look, I gotta run. He's picking me up soon – we're going to see a movie."

"God, do I need to come out there and pour tequila down your throat? You sound all gooey."

"I have to go now!"

"Okay, whatever…" Cristina sighs. "But I still want details!"

--

After the movie, they walk slowly back to Derek's car, enjoying the warm summer evening air. "This was a nice evening," Meredith says, taking his hand. Dressed in a short denim skirt, and sleeveless white blouse, her hair loose around her face, she feels relaxed and happy.

"It's not over yet," he grins at her, and her breath catches – somehow he has become edgier, bolder, than she imagined. He presses her back against the car, one hand on the car, the other on her chest, possessively. He looks around, seeing no one close by, and presses his lips to hers hungrily, devouring her, making her ache for more. Meredith sighs, suddenly at a loss – she is usually the one who has been in control with the guys, but Derek is different.

"Derek, we need to…"

"Yes, we do.." he agrees, pulling back, then reaching around her to unlock the door and open it. Helping her in and closing the door, before he runs around and gets in himself. As soon as he closes the door, and he's about to turn the key in the ignition, Meredith leans over to kiss him again, their tongues twining and her hands in his hair. Panting heavily, she finally pulls away, dimly aware of their surroundings, but wanting him so much.

"Well, are we going?" she breathes. She places her hand on this thigh, and she can feel the muscles in his leg jump.

"We better, or I won't be responsible for what happens," he says, half-joking. He swallows hard, trying to get control of his raging desires. The humid night air in the car surrounds them, fueled by their own rising body heat, as he leans in to kiss her again.

Finally with a small groan of need, he tears himself away from her. "Let's go," he murmurs, getting the car started and taking off quickly. Meredith looks out the window as he drives, a little puzzled that they aren't heading to her house.

"Where are we going?" She slants a look over at him, and squeezes his leg.

"You'll see," he says mysteriously, trying not to get too distracted by her soft touch on his leg, finally pulling into a secluded area to park. She looks at him in surprise – this isn't a place she's been to before. "I couldn't wait to get you alone," he says, smiling at her, as he shuts the car off. Quiet descends on them, the darkness soft and warm.

"I like this," she says, looking at him, her hair a fall of blonde, and her eyes lazily seductive. "Very much." She crawls into the cramped backseat, and the sight of her in the short skirt hiking up around her, nearly undoes him right then and there. She beckons him to follow her, settling onto his lap when he joins her. Placing her hands on his face, she kisses him, grinding herself into his lap until he groans. "Take me for a ride, Derek," she whispers in his ear, the tip of her tongue touching him lightly.

Derek finds the buttons on her shirt and impatiently pulls at them until they pop open, kissing the skin that is exposed to him. Cupping his hands over her breasts, rubbing his palms slowly over the lacey bra, feeling her nipples responding. The feel of them still amazes him, the little nubs so sensitive, making her arch into his hands. "God, Mere…I could just keep doing this all night," he murmurs, flicking his tongue over them as well.

"Mmm…you know how to make me happy…." She almost purrs, feeling sinfully aroused at the feel of his hands and mouth on her.

"Good…you feel so good.."

Her fingers tug at his hair, wrapping into the thick black curls as he continues to suck harder at her. "Yes, oh god…Der…." He lifts his head finally, crushing her mouth beneath his, both of them breathing heavier, the car windows beginning to haze over with condensation.

Meredith slides down his body, one hand going between his legs, tugging the zipper of his jeans down. He helps her get them off, and she starts on his cock, with little kisses and licks. An intense surge of pleasure hits him, and he braces himself against the seat as his hips rise up. She wraps her hand around him, and runs the thumb across the tip. Derek's head falls back as gives himself over to her. It becomes a continual rush of pleasure from the combination of her fingers, her tongue and her lips, and all his thought processes go immediately blank.

Letting him go slowly, she kisses her way up his chest, pushing his t-shirt out of the way as she goes, finally lifting it over his head. Her mouth returns to his skin, nipping him lightly, her small teeth leaving little marks along his chest. Hot darts of excitement shoot through him at the hint of pain, which she soothes away with a long stroke of her tongue. Never did he imagine such a mixture of pure lust and sweet pain, and he makes a low sound of want in his throat. The hot air is fragrant with the scent of her arousal, their skin damp with perspiration.

His hands go to her hips and he settles her on his lap again, and he strokes her inner thighs, before rubbing his fingers on the panties that are in the way of what he is looking for. She's wetter than ever, soaking the thin material, and she gasps at the sensation of his fingers on her. Her hands are in his hair again, as his fingers caress her through the material, rubbing harder and faster, until she whimpers, and comes in a torrent of soft cries and trembling. He kisses her again and again, softly, as she melts against him.

"Now, baby, please," she begs him. "I need you inside of me." She wiggles out of the panties and skirt, and tosses them to the floor. Derek pulls her back onto him, sliding into her. She is hot and slick and tight, he feels like he is dying and on his way to heaven. He thrusts up into her, and it feels even better, like drowning in a hot sea. Holding onto to her tightly, he buries his face against her neck, kissing and nipping her skin as she rides him.

Meredith hangs onto him, his cock driving up into her, and she arches backwards, wanting…needing….endlessly… until she starts to contract around him. "Oh, god, Derek…" She pulls him back to kiss him again, sucking on his tongue, as their bodies rock faster. With a soft growl, he pushes into her a final time, and she comes in an intense rush of heat, pulling him into her. He drops his head against her chest, his breathing ragged, his own release hot and fierce.

"Hot in here…" he mumbles, trying to regain his breath. Their bodies are hot, slick with sweat. Meredith nods silently, unwilling to move for a moment. She closes her eyes, locked against him, skin sticking, breath mingling. Safe, she feels so safe with him, unlike with other guys. With his arms around her, his lips against her hair, nothing else matters.


	8. Does Mama Know?

"We should go, I guess," Derek finally manages to say, his hands resting at the small of her back, as she leans against him.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Meredith agrees, still reluctant to move. She sits up, touching his chest lightly, noting the little marks she left on him. "Are you all right, Derek? I got a little carried away there…"

He looks down to where her fingers are caressing him. "Yeah, it's okay. " The remembrance of how it felt floods through him, and he grins at her. "I'll just have to make sure my Mom doesn't see it."

"Oh god!" Meredith giggles, "I'm sorry….would she be shocked to know what her little boy is doing?"

"Not something I want to find out," Derek says, running his hand over her arm. "Too much information, I think."

"True,,," she agrees, making little circles on his skin with the tip of her finger. "I talked to her about dinner – I'll be there on Sunday."

"Okay." His hand moves up her arm, as she leans closer to him again, her hair falling around them. She kisses his chest, her tongue licking the marks gently.

"Jeez, Mer…we're not going to get out of here if you keep doing that…" he groans, his body responding without hesitation.

"…and that's a bad thing how?" she giggles softly.

"Uh…well…not a bad thing at all, I guess.." he laughs, feeling the desire for her

spiking in his blood again. "We have some time…" He lowers his head, brushing his lips across her breasts, hungrily searching for her nipple, making her cry out. His cock stands up hard and demanding between them again, bumping against her. The air is suddenly charged with a fierce urgency, as he sucks a little harder on her. Meredith feels the desire slam into her, her clit throbbing madly, each tug on her nipple sending currents of need straight through her.

"Now, Der…I need you right now…" she moans, "please just…do….it..babe…"

He hears the delicious plea in her voice, and it makes him even hotter. Maneuvering them into a different position, laughing a little at the tight space they have, until she has her legs around him, and he is driving into her. Her whole body shakes, feeling his cock filling her, and he captures her mouth again, kissing her hard as they move together. Faster, deeper, more frantic than ever before, as if they need to take each other to higher planes of pleasure. Her skin feels silky against him, slippery with sweat, her soft little sounds of pleasure filling the air.

And then he feels her coming around him, clenching and panting, hot and wild, and he lets himself go with her. His hips flex and twist as his own climax spirals out of control, taking all conscious thought away into pure white heat. Meredith clings to him, as they collapse together in the small confines of the back seat. "Okay, that was intense…" she says with a tiny smile.

"Yeah..intense…" Derek mumbles, feeling her pulse around him yet, his nerves still tingling, unable to say anything more intelligent for the moment.

* * *

Much later, as he attempts to get into his house without making too much noise, Derek discovers his mother sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee and flipping through a magazine. Her gaze goes from him to the clock on the stove, and back to him. "Did you have a nice evening, Derek?" she asks, arching one eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, good, it was good," he says, hoping his face doesn't betray him. After stopping at Meredith's house, and walking her to the door, they had spent several long moments kissing again, before he tore himself away reluctantly. He still feels flushed, and despite checking his appearance in the car's rearview mirror, he's sure his hair is still a tangled mess.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Meredith this week."

He jumps up onto the kitchen counter, swinging his legs, trying to act casual. "Yeah, but she wanted somebody to hang out with…"

"Derek, you know she's a lot older than you – don't get into something you don't understand."

"Mom….seriously, she's not that much older…" he protests. "And we're just…" He stops, unsure of what to call their relationship.

"Old enough to make a difference," she points out. "Look, I'm not going to tell you not to see her, Derek. I know how that works – it will just make you more determined. Just be careful – I don't want you to get hurt. I like Meredith, really I do – she's almost like another daughter – but she's been a little wilder than most of the girls you've been out with."

"Okay, don't worry."

"I have to worry, Derek, that's what mothers do!" she laughs, standing up to come and give him a quick hug. She looks at him, smoothing his hair, and Derek knows suddenly that she knows. He never could hide anything from her. But she doesn't say anything for a moment, as if debating with herself. "Just be careful," she says again, turning to head up to bed.

* * *

"Hey, Derek!"

It's the next morning, and Derek is out in his driveway, working on his car. Hood up, music blaring from the radio, he doesn't hear Mark right away. His thoughts are split between Meredith, the talk with his mother, and the problem he is trying to repair in the engine. Right now, the engine is the easiest thing to deal with. He knows that his mother is right to a certain extent about Meredith, but still, it's hard to think that Meredith would do anything to hurt him. With a sound of frustration, he puts the wrench down, nearly knocking himself out on the hood of the car when Mark taps him on the shoulder.

"Shit, Mark!" he says, irritated, turning around to see Mark grinning at him.

"Hey, I tried to get your attention first but you were lost in space somewhere," Mark says, lounging against the car's fender. "What's up with you these days? You don't call, you aren't home…I'm hurt…"

"Funny, Mark," Derek replies, wiping his hands off.

Mark gives him a long look, noting the small bruise on Derek's collarbone, just visible at the neck of the t-shirt. "Okay, who is she?" he demands, with a sly grin.

"Who's what?" Derek asks innocently, resisting the urge to put his hand up to his throat.

Mark grabs the shirt, and yanks it away to expose a few more of the marks. "Man, that's a helluva bunch of hickeys on you - you've been getting lucky haven't you?"

"I, uh…" he pauses, then grins in return. "Yeah, you could say that."

"It's about time – jeez, who is it? Do I know her?"

"Yeah, kinda, I guess."

"So…c'mon, tell me who it is."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Seriously, tell me."

Derek takes his time, putting the hood of the car down, before leaning back against it, crossing his arms. He looks at his best friend, debating what to say. Before he can say anything, Meredith's car swings into her driveway, and he looks over, unable to keep the grin from his face when he sees her. Mark looks at him, then at Meredith, comprehension dawning on his face. "Ohmigod, Shep, you're fucking Meredith!" he says quietly, punching Derek in the shoulder.

Derek tears his eyes away from Meredith, who has gotten out of the car, and given him a smile and a wave, seeing him there with Mark. "Yeah, it's Meredith," he confesses. "God, Mark, it's just amazing…it's just…amazing…"

Mark shakes his head with a smile. "Man, you've got it bad. You know she's just here for the summer - don't get all puppy dog eyed on me here. It's just sex, right? Is she good? She looks like she'd be good."

"Drop it, Mark."

"Give me break, I'm not seeing anybody right now – I need to live vicariously here."

"Okay, yeah…what do you think? It's mind blowing, fantastic, earth-shattering…how's that?"

"I'm jealous. How did you and her…?" Marks asks, desperate for details.

"I'm not saying anything else. I like her, Mark. She's sweet, and funny, and…"

"…and sexy as hell..don't forget that part."

Derek grins again at Mark, his body tingling at just the thought of how sexy Meredith is. "That too…"

Mark claps his arm around Derek's shoulders, as they head inside. "Well, if you ever need any advice from me on this, I'd be happy to help."


	9. Playing in the rain

Late Sunday afternoon, and Meredith waits outside the front door at Derek's house, hearing the faint sound of the bell still echoing inside. She checks the reflection in the window, tapping her foot nervously. She had agonized over what to wear. Nothing too trampy, not too conservative, finally going with a light summer sundress, her hair loose over her shoulders. Smiling happily when he throws the door open, losing herself in the admiration in his eyes. "Hey, you look good," he says, taking her hand and drawing her inside. Sudden heat simmers between them, as he touches her cheek with his other hand, leaning in to give her a soft kiss.

For a moment, she presses up against him, kissing him back, wanting more. But she breaks away, self consciously peeking around him to see if Mrs. Shepherd is nearby. "Derek…your mom could come in any minute…" she protests, as his hand slides down to rest on her shoulder.

"I know, I know…" he murmurs, "but I missed you today. How was your mom when you visited her?" He backs away, keeping her hand in his. Meredith tries to compose herself, looking at him. His thick hair still damp from a recent shower, his white button-down shirt tucked into nicely worn jeans, all combine to give her shivers. She has the almost uncontrollable urge to press her lips to the enticing glimpse of his chest where the shirt is unbuttoned, and she bites her lip. Knowing how his skin feels under her lips, the firm muscle and masculine scent of him tempting her.

"Mom? Oh, she's about the same, unfortunately."

"I'm sorry, Mer, it must be rough," he says gently.

She blinks away a sudden tear at his concern. "It's okay, Der. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

She nods. "Sure."

"Meredith? Is that you?" Mrs. Shepherd's voice floats out from the kitchen. They exchange a little smile before heading in to see her. Meredith is immediately swept into a hug, before she hands over the bottle of wine she brought with her. "You look good, Meredith."

"Thanks, it's been actually nice to be here again," Meredith says.

"It's too bad about Ellis. Do you think she would mind if I went to visit her?"

"Oh, sure, you could, but she's out of it most of the time, doesn't even recognize me some days." Meredith sits at the table, while Mrs. Shepherd bustles around the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on the meal. "Can I help with anything?"

"Unless you've gotten better in the kitchen, dear, then no.."

Meredith giggles. "Hardly – not much cooking going on in my life."

"Just like my girls, despite my best efforts."

"I'm sorry I missed Nancy – Derek told me she'd been home briefly just before I got here."

"Yes, but the girls all have their summer jobs, too busy to come home for long. I'm just glad Derek decided to stay here for college. I'm not ready for the completely empty nest!"

Derek smiles at his mother, but tries not to think of the end of the summer. It would come soon enough, and then Meredith would be gone. Meredith catches his eyes, and he realizes she is thinking the same thing.

"So, Derek, open the wine, and we can sit down shortly," his mother says, trying to ignore the undercurrent that suddenly invades the sunny kitchen.

* * *

Meredith takes a sip of her wine, as dinner winds down. Sitting here at this familiar dining room table, half listening to Mrs. Shepherd, takes her back to all the meals she ate here growing up, surrounded by the rest of the Shepherd clan.

And she wonders, looking over at Derek, if she hasn't made a mistake by having sex with him. Wonderful, erotic, mind blowing sex, to be sure, but still… maybe she should have thought this out a little more before jumping into bed with him. After all, she is only here for the summer, maybe less if her mother is able to leave the hospital. Though that is looking less and less like a possibility.

Yet, despite feeling guilty about Derek, she doesn't want to push him away. He's sweet and fun to be with, and he makes her feel like she's the only woman in the world to feel so special, when they are together. And just looking a him across the table sends her pulses racing, and she shifts a little in her chair. This is not the time to think about seduction, she tells herself.

"Meredith?" Mrs. Shepherd's voice cuts through her thoughts, and she blinks.

"Sorry, just thinking about something," she apologizes, finishing the rest of her wine in a gulp. "Dinner was great, Mrs. Shepherd, just like I remembered."

"Well, you're welcome to come by whenever you want while you're home. Since you and Derek have been spending so much time together, anyway."

Meredith glances at Derek, trying to figure out just how much his mother knows. He gives her an imperceptible shrug. "Yes, we have, I suppose." Her fingers stroke the stem of the wineglass, almost absently. "I hope it's okay with you."

Derek pushes his chair away from the table then, and picks up his plate, trying to change the subject. And trying to put the image of Meredith's fingers stroking the wineglass out of his mind. He had a sudden rush of desire making him uncomfortable, and he needs to escape for a moment.

Meredith watches him disappear into the kitchen, before she looks back at Mrs. Shepherd. "I like Derek, very much, and he's been good company for me. He's a great guy. You must be very proud of him."

"I am, it's just difficult sometimes to realize he's all grown up."

Meredith sighs. This is _so_ not the conversation she wants to be having. "Yes, he is." All grown up and very appealing. A long look passes between the two women, and it communicates all the things unspoken between them, and the older woman nods.

"I think he's waiting for you outside," she says, taking Meredith's hand. "Go."

"All right." Meredith gets up and squeezes Mrs. Shepherd's hand in return. "Thank you."

She walks outside, finding Derek leaning against the deck railing, watching the storm clouds gathering in the evening sky. Coming up behind him, and putting her hand on his arm, so that he turns in surprise. "Mer…what are you doing out here?"

"Your mom sent me," she replies. "I guess she knows."

"Yeah, can't hide much from her," Derek says, sliding his arm around her waist, unable to resist touching her. Meredith leans against him, as they watch the clouds scudding across the sky. The air is warm and damp, a few drops of rain starting to fall.

"I love the rain," Meredith sighs. "You'd think I'd have had enough of it, but I actually missed it sometimes." The rain starts to fall a little harder, and she takes his hand, with a little smile on her lips. "C'mon, I have an idea." She pulls him along with her, towards her backyard.

"Mer…we're going to get soaked!" Derek laughs, the rain already penetrating his shirt, and her dress. And he catches his breath, the thin material of her dress already clinging to her curves.

"That's the idea, honey," she says, dragging the lounge chair away from the pool, in behind some bushes. She turns to face him, now giving in to the temptation of earlier, pressing her lips to his throat, placing her palms over his nipples outlined against the wet shirt. "Mmm, you have no idea how much I wanted to do that all during dinner…"

"I think I do," he says, wrapping his arms around her. Rain falls lightly over them, in their secluded corner, and he pulls her down onto the lounge chair. "Because I wanted to do the same thing to you…" He kneels over her, letting his admiring gaze travel over her. Her dress is now almost transparent from the water, and he can see her nipples clearly, and the outline of her navel and the panties clinging to her. With one finger, he traces the hard nub of her nipple, feeling it grow even harder under his touch. So hard, yet so sensitive, and he takes his time teasing her. Then he puts his lips over it, sucking her through the material until she is quivering.

Then he kisses her throat, this time sucking harder, leaving faint bruises on her delicate skin. Pleased to be marking her this time, his tongue easing over the tiny bite, tasting the fresh rainwater that trails down her skin. Damp air surrounds them, the rain whispers around them, the air rich with the scent of the potted flowers nearby, and Meredith's arousal. His hand pushes up beneath the dress, feeling her hips move upwards, seeking his fingers. "Oh, yes…" she sighs happily, her own wetness adding to the damp on her skin. "I want you so much, baby…I love doing this in the rain…makes me feel so sexy…"

Derek is pulled into her enthusiasm, any hesitation on being outside like this with her lost. "You are sexy," he says, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off. Water glistens on his bare chest, catching in the dark hair, trailing down to where his jeans hug his hips. "And beautiful…" He pushes the straps of her dress down her arms, baring her breasts to him. His hands cup her, his tongue tracing circles around her nipples. Her hands wind into his wet hair as the pleasure courses through her.

He lifts his head, and she sits up, her hands going to the zipper on his jeans. She leans in and presses her mouth against his abdomen, tracing the line of hair with her tongue, working the zipper down with her fingers. Derek groans at the feel of her hand on his cock, as his jeans and shorts slide down his legs. Then her mouth, silky and hot, surrounds him, tongue gliding over him. His head goes back, rain dripping everywhere, as she sucks him harder.

"God, Mer…this is amazing.." he manages to say, as she lets him go slowly, her hand still stroking his moist cock.

"Fun, isn't it?" she whispers, wiggling away a bit, to reach for her panties and slide them down her legs. Derek kicks the jeans away, tossing his shoes after them, as she takes her dress off. He falls across her then, wet skin gliding seamlessly together, hands and mouths touching and teasing everywhere.

"Now, I need you now…" he says, fingers at her clit, parting her lips, his cock straining to be inside of her.

"Need you..too…" she moans, meeting his eager thrust. Letting her hands stroke the taut cheeks of his ass, pulling him into her.

"Good..you feel so good.." He moves smoothly in and out of her tight heat, rocking his hips. Kissing her deeply, as she grips him tightly.

"Make me come, now…Derek..just do it.. baby…" Her words urge him to go faster, and he pushes harder than ever. The chair beneath them shakes and shifts on the wet pavement, as their tempo increases. Her nails dig into him, as she starts to climax, heat suffusing her body. The rain suddenly pelts down harder, and a large crack of thunder rolls, just as she starts to come, clenching around Derek, dragging him with her. The force of their release leaving them shuddering, breathless in the aftermath.


	10. Turning to Tequila

**Well, somehow this chapter turned a little melancholy – I blame it on the weather here today – cold, dark and snowy. I promise the next chapter will be lighter and sexier!**

A couple of weeks later, and Meredith comes home from the hospital, having had a rough time with her mother. She pulls out the tequila bottle from the cupboard, where it's been since her first week home. Pouring a healthy shot into a glass, she wanders into the living room and flops onto the couch. Despite the doctor's best efforts, Ellis is not responding to the treatments, and her mind seems to be unfocused. Today she thought Meredith was only eight years old, and rambled on about Thatcher leaving and what was she going to do. Meredith didn't need them to tell her that Ellis wasn't getting any better.

She drank that shot down, and poured another one, shuddering at the sharp burn. "Damn, damn, damn…" she mutters, wondering what she is going to do now. Drinking seems like a good thing right now, at least she won't have to deal with anything.

Dimly, she is aware that the phone is ringing, somewhere in the house, but she closes her eyes, shutting it out. There's nobody she wants to talk to right now anyway, not even Derek. She's not used to anyone taking care of her, and there's nothing he can do anyway. Well, maybe one thing…she thinks with a little giggle.

The phone keeps ringing, and finally she gets up and stalks over to answer it. "What?" She clutches the bottle in one hand, and the phone in the other as she waits.

"Well, that's the Meredith I know so well," Cristina comments dryly on the other end. "Drunk and twisty."

"Hey, Cris…"

"What's wrong with you? Break up with the boy toy?"

"No, and don't call Derek that. He's a nice, considerate…"

"Whatever. I thought you were having such good sex with him nothing else bothered you anymore. Not that you've given me any details, Mer."

"It's my mother…" Meredith sighs, sitting on the couch again, taking another shot.

"I should've known. Do you want me to come out there? We can go out, get drunk and bring home inappropriate guys."

"No, seriously, Cristina, I'll be fine."

"You always say that."

"I'm always fine."

"Riiight, that's why you're clinging to Jose again."

"Jose to the rescue!" Meredith giggles, the alcohol hitting her suddenly, her words slurring.

"Mer, maybe you better call Derek. You need somebody with you," Cristina says. "He sounds like a good guy to talk to."

"NO! I'm better off alone, anyway. I just mess up anyone who gets close to me."

"You're scaring me, Mer."

"I'm fine, I'm just going to have another drink, now, so I'll talk to you later…"

"Meredith!" Cristina shouts into the phone, before the line goes dead.

* * *

"Meredith!" The voice cuts through the fog that surrounds her consciousness, and she shakes her head. "Are you all right, Meredith?"

She blinks up, into Derek's concerned face, pressing a hand to her forehead, with a soft groan. "Oh, god…" He has her cradled in his lap, and she hides her face against his chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Mom got a call from your friend Cristina, she was worried about you. She told Mom that you're her person, and you sounded depressed." He strokes her hair away from her forehead. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Meredith sighs, and struggles to sit up. "Nothing, I'm fine."

He eyes the nearly empty tequila bottle sitting on the coffee table. "Blowing me off for a bottle of tequila?" he asks softly. "I'm much more fun to wake up with, Mer."

"Derek…I just…I'm not used to having anyone take care of me…"

"Cristina sounds like she does her best."

"Yeah, but that's different – we look out for each other. I was there for her when she was pregnant, and lost the baby. I'm her person," Meredith said, a small hiccup punctuating the end of her sentence.

"So, you don't want anyone else to take care of you?" he asks gently, rubbing his thumb along her lip. Seeing her soft green eyes waver, a tear slipping down her cheek, nearly undoes his own emotions. "Do you want me to leave?"

Meredith lets herself relax against him, reassured by the steady beat of his heart. "Stay," she says, her voice so lost and soft. Derek tightens his arms around her and hugs her close, rocking her back and forth.

She finally raises her face to him again, and he leans down to kiss her, slowly tracing her bottom lip with his tongue, setting off a trail of shivers down her spine. She lets out a small whimper, as he kisses her a little harder, and her lips part, welcoming his tongue against hers. Still feeling a little disoriented from the tequila, she clings to him, letting his strength comfort her, taking away some of the self pity she has been wallowing in. "Meredith, just let me in. You don't have to be the strong one all the time," he murmurs, kissing her throat, his hands sliding across her back. "Whenever you want to tell me what's bothering you, I'll be here for you."

"Okay," Meredith whispers, putting her head back down against his chest. Before long, her body relaxes completely, and her breathing deepens. Derek shifts them around on the couch, stretching out with her tucked into his side. She curls up tighter against him, and he kisses the top of her head, as she falls deep into sleep. For a long time, he lays in the dark with her, listening to her breathing, keeping her safe, wishing that he understood what demons were chasing her.


	11. I know what you need

A little happier chapter this time, with some Mer/Der lovin' for you!

* * *

The morning light is filtering in through the curtain, and Derek stretches and winces at the feel of his muscles complaining from the cramped space on the couch. Disoriented for a moment, before he remembers finding Meredith drunk and depressed the night before. The spot beside him is empty, and he sits up, running his hands through his tangled hair. He can hear dishes rattling in the kitchen and he gets up to wander over there. For a moment, he watches Meredith without her realizing he is standing there. She has her hair up in a messy ponytail, wearing a faded Dartmouth t-shirt and soft flannel drawstring pants. She looks so tiny and fragile, sipping a cup of coffee as she stares out the window, younger and more vulnerable than he has seen her before.

As if she senses his presence, she turns her head and smiles at him. "Morning, Der….sorry about last night…"

He shrugs, moving away from the door, coming up behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"Other than a wicked hangover, you mean?" she asks, her voice a little rough.

"Yeah, that, I suppose." He kisses the nape of her neck, and she relaxes back against him.

"I'm fine," she says, reminded of the conversation with Cristina. "I just have times where I still get dark and twisty. And I had a bad day with my mother yesterday…"

"Can you tell me about it?" he asks, careful not to push too far.

"Maybe someday," she says, turning to look at him. "But thanks for being here last night."

"Okay." He looks into her eyes, still seeing a hint of the sadness from the night before. "Hey, I know what you need today to take your mind off things…"

"What? Taking me to bed all day?" she teases him, running her finger along his mouth. Sudden desire flares between them as it always does, and he pauses, before capturing her mouth in a soft kiss. The kiss turns deeper, more urgent, as she molds her tiny body against him. His hands find the delicate skin along her ribcage, just enough to make her tremble against him.

They break apart, breathing ragged and fast. "That wasn't what I was gonna say…" he tells her with a little grin.

"Oh."

"But I like your idea…" He picks her up easily and sets her onto the counter. "We could start with that, and then do what I was thinking of." Letting his fingers trace the length of her collarbone.

"And what exactly did you have in mind?" Meredith's voice is now a little more husky, the soft touch of his hand adding to her desire, need for him like a drug in her bloodstream.

"I thought you could use some fresh air…" he murmurs, a kiss to her throat, "…and some fun…." Another kiss to her shoulder, "…and…a boat ride…"

"A boat?"

"Yep, I want to take you fishing…best thing to take your mind off everything…"

Meredith giggles harder. "Ohmigod, Der…fishing! I so did not expect that…"

"What?" He looks at her, his head tilted to the side, an amused smile on his lips. "You'll have fun. Trust me, Mer."

"I do," she replies, "I do trust you, Derek."

"Good." His hands move to her waist, tickling her until she is helpless with laughter, falling against him. "Now, about your idea…I need a hot shower to get rid of the kinks in my back from that couch of yours.." Before she realizes where he is going with this, he picks her up again, and heads for the stairs.

"Derek!" she protests, still out of breath from laughing. She wraps her hands around his neck, happy to let him take care of her for the moment. Maybe it's not such a bad thing to have someone to lean on sometimes, she thinks, resting her head against his chest.

He stops at the bathroom, and pushes the door open, setting her down beside the tub. Reaching in the starting the water, adjusting the temperature, before he turns back to her. They share a long look, as the water starts to heat up, filling the room with moist warmth. Wordlessly, they help each other undress, slowly and with little touches and kisses as skin is exposed. Derek reaches around to pull her hair free, letting it swing down her back. "Let me make you feel better, Mer," he whispers, taking her hand and leading her under the pulsating water.

Meredith looks up at him, smiling at his intensity, and he kisses her softly, loving the feel of her sleek, wet, body nestled against his perfectly. She kisses him back, letting her mouth open under his, moaning softly in his mouth. His hands are in her hair, pulling the wet strands through his fingers. Her breasts are cushioned against his chest, and her skin is hot and wet under his roaming hands. She makes a little sound of surrender in her throat, and his cock is instantly hard against her.

He kisses her face, his tongue tracing the beads of water that fall down her cheek, and along her jaw, before returning to her mouth again. Her lips part further, their tongues meeting and dancing, as the water surrounds them in delicious soothing ribbons.

Her hand reaches down between them, and circles his cock, stroking him lightly, as she arches her body closer to him. They fall back against the wall of the shower, and he pulls one of her legs up around his hip, rubbing himself against her, seeking the entrance to her tight warmth.

Derek groans in frustration as he tries to keep his balance on the slippery floor, and she starts to giggle. "You think this is funny?" he growls against her lips. "Help me out here, Mer." His lips trail to her throat, and he sucks on her skin, hands on her breasts. Her giggle is replaced by a low moan, and she guides the tip of his cock to her pussy lips, spreading her legs wider for him.

"Here, baby…just like this…" she murmurs, winding closer around him, enticing him with every movement of her hips. The little snake on her midriff undulates as she slides against him.

"I'm not sure this is working…" Derek laughs. He finally gives up trying to keep his balance, and he pulls her down to the floor, onto his lap, where he pushes himself into where he needs to be, with a strangled groan. Holding onto her hips, as she slides up and down on him, water sluicing down around them warmly, hitting all the right spots so that she starts to tighten around him. He kisses her again, getting lost again in the feel of her around him, pure and simple, just the two of them. Every thrust up into her makes her cry out a little more, welcoming him deeper and more completely. Rocking back and forth, as she rises up, breasts slick against him in the water, grasping his shoulders, their mouths meeting and parting with each stroke.

Meredith starts to shudder, deep in her core, and he feels her around him, pulling him along in the vortex of her climax. "Yes, baby…right there..oh…yes..just what I needed…" she moans, as she falls away from him, supported in his strong forearms, water raining down on them, washing away all the uncertainties of the night before. There was only pure, sweet pleasure, suffusing them over and over, leaving them breathless.

Derek manages a small groan, as they untangle themselves, and he helps her stand up. "I don't know if that helped my back any…" he teases her, and she wrinkles her nose at him.

"Aw, here…let me help you," she says, turning him around, placing her hands along his back. She starts to massage him slowly, kneading and soothing, up and down, across his shoulders and up to his neck. He braces himself against the wall, letting the water sluice down him, and her hands massage him.

"God that feels good…" he sighs in appreciation, as she works her way down his spine, until she reaches the small of his back.

"Better?" she asks, tapping his ass lightly, so that he turns around in surprise. She winks at him, with a saucy grin. "I couldn't resist, babe."

He reaches for her again, crushing her mouth in a deep kiss. "There, I couldn't resist either," he tells her, "but it's gonna have to do until later. Because we are still going out."

"Oh, all right," she laughs, "but you aren't getting me to put the bait on the fish hook."

"Meredith…you're going to be a doctor – you touch all kinds of body parts and see blood and guts all the time…" he says, reaching for the shampoo. "What's the difference?"

"It's just …different…" she says, unable to come up with a proper excuse. "And I'm not touching the fish either…"

"Fine, you don't have to touch anything you don't want to…" he laughs, helping to wash her hair. "Just so long as you're out there, and we have a good time, okay?"

"Okay, sounds good to me," she sighs happily. "But I can't cook it either..."

"Mer..just come along for the ride then..."


	12. Rocking the Boat

**Seriously, now how long do you think the fishing is going to last? ;o)**

They drive out to the spot where Derek always goes fishing, where he used to go with his father. It's a tranquil spot in the river, and it holds many special memories for Derek. He looks over at Meredith, as she steps out of the car. She's wearing faded jean cutoffs, and the green halter top that matches her eyes, her hair swept into a ponytail, the large sunglasses in place. "This is really nice out here, Der," she says, as he unloads the fishing gear. "Here, let me carry something."

"It is nice – I like to come out here when things are bothering me, I always feel better," he admits. "I brought lunch too, we can eat later. And not the fish, Meredith." He ducks from the playful swat she aims for his arm. "If we catch anything, I'll just take them home for Mom."

He leads the way down to where the small boat is tethered, the summer day sultry and quiet out here away from the city. The only sounds are the songbirds and the whisper of the wind in the spruce trees. "Does this land belong to anyone?" she asks, looking around.

"Actually, my Dad bought it years ago, planning to build a summer cabin out here, but then he got sick…" Derek's voice trails off.

"God, I'm sorry," Meredith murmurs, touching his arm.

Derek shrugs. "It's okay – we just didn't feel right selling it. Maybe someday I'll do something with it." He finishes putting everything in the boat, and holds his hand out to her. "Okay, get in, and I'll untie it." She gives him a look of uncertainty at the getting into the little boat, and he laughs. "It's okay, Mer, seriously. I won't let anything happen to you."

Meredith reaches up on her tiptoes to kiss him quickly, and he is drawn into her warm seductive touch, sliding his arms around her. "You'll give me mouth to mouth if I fall in?" she asks, pulling away.

"You aren't going to fall in, and if by some weird accident you do, I'll be sure to save you," he tells her. He kisses her forehead, realizing with a start that he wants to be the one to save her from everything, if he could.

"Okay," she sighs, letting him help her into the boat. She sits down quickly, unaccustomed to the gentle rocking motion, giggling a little. He unties it and pushes it away from the shore, then jumping in himself. She makes a little sound of distress as the boat rocks again from the weight shift, before it moves into the water, calming down.

"You okay yet?" he asks.

"Fine, just fine.."

"Just relax – enjoy the sun, and the peace and quiet. Have a nap if you want. It's better not to talk anyway," he says, winking at her as he pulls out the fishing rod. He throws the bottle of suntan lotion to her. "Here you don't want to get burnt either."

Meredith settles herself more securely into the seat, taking her time to spread the lotion along her arms, and over her shoulders, humming a little. Then down her legs, and around the curve of her calf, flexing her foot, as she makes sure she hasn't missed a spot. Derek follows every move of her hands, mesmerized by the delicate motion of her fingers, his breathing deepening.

"I thought you were going to fish, Der," she says, her eyes hidden by the glasses, a little twitch to her lips.

"Right, fishing…" he says, clearing his throat, as she leans back, allowing herself to relax, lulled by the sun, and the soft motion of the boat. Letting the silence stretch between them companionably, listening to the lap of the water, and the whistle of the rod as Derek casts it into the river. She feels the damp prickle of perspiration starting along her skin, as her mind drifts pleasantly into serenity.

Derek relaxes a bit as well, smiling to see her dozing in the warm air. Even if he doesn't catch any fish, he's happy to have brought her out here. He doesn't bring many people out here, preferring the quiet alone, never sure how others will react to it. And definitely Meredith is the first girl he's brought here, he thinks with a grin.

After awhile, his fishing rod jerks, and he snaps to attention, reeling it in as it wiggles and tugs on the line. Meredith opens her eyes, watching the activity, before stretching a bit, arching her back. "You caught one!"

"Ah, it's a kinda small," Derek comments, releasing the fish back into the water, where it disappears with a small splash.

"Whew, it's warm out here, isn't it?" Meredith asks, seeing the sweat dampening Derek's shirt. She runs her tongue along her top lip, unconsciously, sending little ripples along his skin.

"Yeah, it is," he agrees, suddenly even warmer. She has this innate ability to send his body reeling into desire, with the smallest gesture.

"Maybe I should help to cool you off…" Meredith trails her hand in the water, languidly, before bringing her hand up quickly, splashing him with cool drops.

"You're going to scare the fish away…" he teases her, as the water soaks his shirt, making it stick to him even more. But he scoops up water in his palm, flinging it in her direction in retaliation.

She gasps as the cold water hits her, trickling down between her breasts, making her nipples jut out beneath the thin fabric of the halter top. Her body tingles from the sensation, and she gives him a wicked smile. "Oh, you want to be that way, do you?" she asks, suggestive heat in her voice.

"What?" he asks innocently, putting his hands up as she flings more water at him, soaking his hair, trickling down his back. "You're asking for it now, Mer." He abandons the fishing rod, splashing her again, enjoying the sight of her wet skin in the hot sun. He moves a little closer to her, careful not to rock the boat too much, raking his wet hair back as he waits for her next move.

"Maybe you should just take this off," Meredith says playfully, lifting her sunglasses, and peeking at him through her lashes. She runs her finger down his chest, hooking it under the edge of his t-shirt. Her nails graze the flat plane of his abdomen, and he clenches at the sensation. "I mean, it's wet anyway…"

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea out here, Mer," he starts to protest, trying to quell the rising surge of desire for her. She inches closer to him, offering her lips up to him, the tips of her hard nipples teasing him. His protests are half-hearted, at best, and he sweeps his mouth across hers, as they shift awkwardly in the small boat. "God, Mer, there's just something about you and water…" he groans, as their bodies touch, his hands on the damp skin of above her shorts, where the halter top ends. Images flood his thoughts of making love to her in the rain, and he kisses her harder, pulling at her ponytail, wanting to release her hair.

The little boat pitches dangerously, and they break apart, laughing and panting, hungry for each other. "We _will_ fall in the water if you're not careful," he warns her.

"Then we'd have no choice but to get undressed, you know, to let our clothes dry…"

"I didn't think we needed an excuse for that," he says with a grin, picking up the oars, to row the boat back. Meredith gives him a naughty smile, maneuvering herself to sit between his legs, her back against him. She lets her head fall back against his chest, looking up at him.

"Oh, but it's fun to play a little game sometimes, baby," she purrs, stroking the firm length of his thighs. The boat bumps into the shore, and he puts the oars down, then wrapping his arms around her. He nuzzles her throat, tasting the combination of lotion and water, and a tang of salt from sweat.

"Really…" he murmurs, his breath hot in her ear then.

"Mmhmmm…."

"You mean, getting wet…like this…?" And he picks her up before she realizes what he has in mind, stepping out of the boat and wading into the water with her, until he is waist deep. Meredith clings to his neck, giggling and protesting, as he lowers her into the water, soaking them both completely in the process. She sucks her breath in as the cold water hits her, and she grabs his hand to steady herself. "Are you okay?" he asks, as she sputters for a moment.

"Yes, I think so…" Then she looks up at him, breaking into peals of laughter again, before he pulls her up against him. "Oh, god, Derek…this is really cold…" He lifts her up out of the water, and she wraps her legs around his waist, giving him a hot searing kiss that sends his mind spinning, even as he manages to wade towards the little strip of sand at the edge of the water. Her hands in his hair, their tongues clashing and dancing, as he carries her out of the water.

They drop to the sand, her body twining with his. Derek runs his hand along her thigh, lifting her leg around him, pressing intimately against where she feels deliciously aroused. His other hand cups her breast, thumb rolling across her nipple, feeling it harden even more under his touch. He pulls the wet fabric away from her, his body responding as always to the sight of them wet and puckering from the air against them. Running his tongue over them, one by one, teasing with his tongue and then his teeth. "God…Derek…." she moans, lifting her hips, seeking his fingers on her aching, drenched pussy. Heat builds in her, tingling, seeking release.

"I guess the fishing can wait…"


	13. Fishing can Wait

**I have a stupidly busy week, but I will try to get short updates for you as I can get to them! **

**Now, back to the fishing, or not, as the case may be…**

"Fishing can wait…" Derek murmurs, dying to be inside of her, trying to contain his urgency. He sits up and pulls his t-shirt over his head, tossing it away impatiently, as she manages to undo the ties that hold the halter top together. Sweat and water glisten on their skin, as he leans down to kiss her again, slipping his hand through her hair. Her mouth is warm and demanding, parting eagerly for him. His tongue slips inside, brushing hers, exciting her in his enthusiasm. His body is hard and unyielding against hers, aroused and demanding. The feel of his cock pressing against her sending more heat and need spiraling through her.

She kisses him back, harder, meeting his tongue stroke for stroke, then closing her lips and sucking. Derek shudders at the erotic sensation, his cock pulsing harder. His hands slide around her breasts, feeling them hot and full against his palms, as she moves up against him. His breath catches, caressing her sweet curves, easing his hand down towards her shorts. His finger sweeps along the bottom edge, tickling her softly.

"You need to take these off," he teases her, "they're all wet…"

"_I'm_ all wet," she replies, her voice sultry and promising.

"Yes, you are…" he says softly, easing the zipper down, tugging them off her hips. She lifts up and helps him remove them all the way, letting herself fall open for him. The warm sun beats down on them, inflaming her more, as she gives herself to him. Naked and flushed and smiling at him, Meredith can think of nowhere else she would rather be.

His hand reaches for her, stroking the wetness of her, watching her shake and arch upwards. "You are _so _wet and hot…"

"…and I want you inside of me, now, Derek…"

He backs away for a moment, shedding the rest of his clothes in a fever of excitement, before returning to her. He presses his mouth against her navel, letting his tongue travel down along the little snake that so fascinates him. Tickling and arousing, licking and sucking, until he reaches her clit. "Der…"

"Wait.."

She makes a little sound of sensual frustration, and he smiles at her, before flicking his tongue across her. She moans again, louder, and he strokes across her again, tasting her juice and the drops of water that still cling to her. Delving deeper, taking his time, letting her come under his tongue in soft little waves. Then rising up and pulling her against him, pushing into her as she still shudders, adding to her delight.

"Ohmygod, Derek…." She reaches for him, as he thrusts into her harder, losing himself in her, as she pulses around him, lost in her orgasm.

Afterward, she feels boneless and incapable of actual words or movements. Their hands stroke each other softly, as they laze in the sun. "Amazing," she finally murmurs. "Seriously, Der…that was amazing…"

Derek buries his face against her throat. "I just like to make you feel good, Mer."

"Honestly, babe, you do, you really do," she sighs happily. "I just have one little problem right now…"

"What is it?"

"I've got to wash this sand off of me – it's not as romantic as you'd think!"

With a grin of understanding, Derek picks her up again, carrying her to the water. This time the cool water feels wonderful on their heated bodies, and he sinks down lower with her, until they are both floating. "Heavenly," she murmurs, letting the water cascade through her hair, "but I don't suppose you brought a towel with you?"

"I was a Boy Scout – I'm always prepared," he assures her with a wink, as he heads back to the car. She wades out after him, water beading on her skin as she squeezes moisture out of her hair. "Here," he says, wrapping it around her, rubbing her dry carefully, before using the towel on himself. "But I think the clothes are still too wet." He tosses another of his t-shirts at her. "You can wear this for now, I think I have something else to wear in the trunk."

"You really are prepared," she teases him.

"You never know what's gonna happen when you go fishing," he says with a wink. "But I have to admit, this is a first…"

Meredith watches him pull on a pair of dry jeans, as she puts on the t-shirt, inhaling his scent that emanates from it. She walks over to him, and slides her arms around his waist. "Thank you for bringing me out here, Derek. I really appreciate this, I know this is a special place for you."

He runs his hand down her back, as she leans against him. Thinking that from now on, this place would always remind him of her.


	14. Let me Take Care of You

**So….here we are the morning after Grey's…apparently the last new episode for quite a while! I was almost not going to post anything today, being traumatized by the cringe moments with Derek and Rose – why do they continue to torture us so? Sigh…**

**But then I thought we could use some hot Mer/Der sex therapy, so hopefully this helps! ;o)**

The long lazy days of summer slip by, and soon it's the middle of August. Derek looks at the calendar, realizing the it's only a week before Meredith leaves to head back to Dartmouth. He's been trying to ignore that fact, concentrating instead on being with her as much as he can. His feelings for her are confusing, but he knows that her leaving again is the last thing he wants. If only he could convince her to stay here.

He goes outside, and sits morosely on the deck, lost in his thoughts. So lost that he doesn't hear Mark until his friend is standing next to him. "Hey, Shep, what's wrong with you?" Mark asks, dropping into the opposite chair.

"I don't know…maybe it has something to do with the fact Meredith is leaving soon, and it's gonna kill me…" Derek says sarcastically.

Mark nods. "You knew it was gonna happen, man. You should forget about her – think of all the cute girls we'll meet this fall. College girls, Derek…just think of it…"

"Grow up, Mark," Derek sighs. "I don't want anyone else."

Mark groans. "You're fucking kidding me? She's the first, and ONLY girl you ever had sex with - you can't just give up all those other horny, willing girls. You'll miss out on a big part of your education, my man."

"Just because you want to hit on every girl that crosses your path doesn't mean I do."

"You'll change your mind. You'll need to get laid again at some point. Talk to me about this again after a few months of no sex, trust me," Mark says, lacing his hands behind his head, with a wink at Derek, as he leans back in his chair, up on the back legs. "This thing with Meredith, consider it to be a gift – she's giving you the best experience of your young life, showing you how to please a girl. You're going to be the guy all the girls go panting after. If I wasn't so sure of myself, I'd be fucking jealous."

"Not helping, Mark," Derek sighs. "I think I love her, seriously."

Mark's chair thumps down to the ground. "Seriously?"

Derek nods. "Seriously."

"You're screwed."

--

It's later that evening, and Derek slips through the gate connecting the two back yards. The moon is up, but it's muggy and warm still. He finds Meredith stretched out on the lounge chair by the pool, staring up at the sky.

"Hey, Derek…" she murmurs, lifting the glass in her hand in salute.

"Hey, yourself," he says. "What's with the drink?"

"I'm thinking, and tequila always helps…"

"Really?" He sits down beside her, taking the glass from her hand and setting it down. "I've always thought it was the opposite. What are you trying to think about, Mer?"

"My mother…" she sighs, closing her eyes. "She's … slipping away from reality…"

"What do you mean?" he asks in concern.

Meredith shrugs. "I didn't tell anyone before, but it's Alzheimer's…the indomitable Dr. Ellis Grey will never operate again. And it's up to me to decide what to do with all of this…" She waves her hand towards the house, and the yard. She tries to sound unaffected, but Derek sees a tear glistening on her cheek, and he pulls her close to comfort her.

"God, Mer, I'm so sorry." He shifts her over, and lays down beside her. Meredith snuggles in next to him, and he places his hand on her stomach, rubbing little circles with his palm on her skin exposed where the t-shirt rides up.

"I just don't know what to do….I'm not ready to be the grown up here. How do we make it stop?" she sobs a little, feeling overwhelmed by the situation.

"It's okay, I'm here," he whispers, leaning in to place little kisses on her collarbone, his breath tickling her. Very slowly, he kisses her up along her jaw line, and up to her mouth. He kisses the corner of her mouth, very softly, just the lightest brush of his lips, and she sighs. From there, he kisses away the tears that slipped down her cheek, before returning to trace her bottom lip with his tongue. She opens her mouth to his gentle touch, and he lets his tongue roam the warm contours of her mouth, making her tremble as her own tongue meets his. She sighs again, melting under him, their lips sealing their breath together, and she runs her hand up into his hair.

He can feel her small body shaking as he increases the pressure of his lips on her, kissing her harder, sliding his hand up beneath her shirt. "Der-ek…" she gasps, as his fingers circle her nipples, then his whole palm, rubbing lazy circles over and over. This time he doesn't want to hurry anything; he wants her to feel special, and loved.

"Shhh," he says, kissing her eyelids, and her temple. "Let me take care of you this time." He pushes himself up to his feet, and stoops down to pick her up in his arms. Meredith loops her arms around his neck and buries her face in his chest as he carries her up to her bedroom.

He lets her down gently, and she stands in the circle of his arms, looking up at him as he brushes the hair away from her eyes. He traces her face, outlined in the moonlight streaming in the window. "Let's see what else I can do to make you feel better." He takes her hand to lead her over to the bed, and they undress each other slowly, before sinking down to the sheets. Kissing her again, he let his lips trail down to the curve of her neck, and to below her ear. His hands lift her hair, and let the strands fall through his fingers, opening his mouth to the soft skin exposed on her neck, tasting her with his tongue.

"Meredith," he whispers, as his hands explore her body, "I want to make love to you, not just have sex." His mouth traces a path down to her breasts, and he kisses her tenderly, leaving no part of them untouched, licking and sucking until she is moaning in bliss.

From there, he kisses down to her navel, and along her ribcage, using both his hands, and his mouth, driving her wild. Her hips are lifting slightly, and he continues his delicious exploration of her body, down to the inside of her thighs, where she is damp and quivering. He kisses the back of her knee, along the curve of her calves, and the tiny instep of her foot. And then all the way back up again, until he reaches where she is wet and warm, and he breathes very lightly on her pussy lips. This is the spot he most wants to take his time with, and he deliberately pauses.

He is poised there; looking up at her, his dark curls falling into his eyes, his gaze focused intently on her reaction to what he is doing. "You are so beautiful," he murmurs, stroking her gently with his fingers, kissing her lightly as he inhales her scent again. He takes his time to kiss and lick her outer lips, spreading her wider with his thumbs, so that she is quivering with anticipation, wet and creamy for him.

"God, Derek, please…" she begs him, and he can see she is desperate to have him. Exquisitely slowly, he touches his tongue to her, enjoying the shudder that runs through her as he does. Her hips rise up even further, and he cups her ass as he strokes her deeper, wetter, longer. He could stay there forever, tasting her sweetness, making her twitch and buck against his mouth, pulling at the clit that is so sensitive, and drawing her pleasure out, not stopping when she moans and climaxes around him. Over and over, he keeps delving into her warmth, until she is riding one wave after another, one ending and the other beginning, leaving her limp and breathless.

Only when he is sure that she is weak from pleasure, does he let her go slowly, kissing his way back up her body to claim her mouth again. For another long moment, he kisses her, feeling her warm body fused to his, the scent of her on him, as they slide together endlessly. He tightens his arm around her hips and lifts her leg around him, and draws her closer to him, until he is sliding into her tight warmth. He moves as slowly as he can, wanting to prolong the feeling of being inside of her.

"Are you okay, Mer?" he whispers against her lips, as he slides in and out, feeling her tighten around him.

"Mmmmm oh yes..., is the only thing she is capable of saying, squeezing him in tighter and deeper, nearly taking him away to the point of no return. He sinks deeper into her, starting to thrust harder, letting himself be consumed by the heat and the power surging through him. Then there is only her, and her climax around him, taking him with her, caught up in her soft cries of pleasure.

"Derek, I've never…no one has ever…ever.. made love to me like this," Meredith finally murmurs in his ear, as she strokes his back, her voice husky. "Well, no one has ever made love to me, it's always been about sex, not anything emotional, I guess. No strings attached."

Derek kisses her temple. "Good, Mer…this thing between us, it's intense, it's not just about sex.. I know I'm just a guy, and I'm supposed to be all about getting laid, but being with you is the best thing I can imagine. It's better than I imagined…" His voice trails off uncertainly. He looks at her, his dark hair falling into his eyes, wondering if he should just shut up now, when she touches his cheek softly and smiles gently at him.

"Derek Shepherd, you're the guy who believes in happily ever after, and knights in shining armor, aren't you? I'm not used to that kind of guy," she says, and his heart almost stops, "but maybe I could try..." She leans over him and kisses him lightly, trailing her hand down his chest, her hair tickling him. He pulls her closer again, his hand in her hair, drowning in the mindless pleasure that takes over as soon as they touch. He can't get enough of her, kissing her, tongues searching and dueling until they are breathless again.

He takes her leg and lifts her across his hip, sliding his hand up and cupping her breast, his thumb lazily caressing her nipple. "This is nice," he says, kissing her lips, her nose, and her temple. Her hands are in his hair, her breath warm on his cheek.

"Very nice." Meredith snuggles closer to him, wrapping her leg tighter around him. "Stay here with me. I want to wake up with you, just like this."

Derek trails kisses down her neck, burying his face against her skin, feeling her breathing slow down, and her body relaxing in his arms. In moments, she is fast asleep. He settles his chin on top of her head, and closes his eyes. "I love you, Meredith Grey," he whispers, as sleep takes him away as well.


	15. I'm Not the Girl for You

**The chapter we've been dreading – Kleenex alert!**

The next thing Derek knows, the morning sun is coming in the window. Meredith is still curled up against him, her hand on his chest. He drops a quick kiss on her temple, and eases out of bed quietly. He heads for her bathroom, in search of a toothbrush, then sneaking back into bed, trying not to disturb her. She opens one eye to look up at him. "Hey, sleepy," he whispers.

"Hey, you're still here," she says sleepily. "I thought maybe you'd have snuck out after I went to sleep."

"You wanted me to be here when you woke up, Mer," he reminds her with a smile.

She sits up and her hair tumbles around her face, and she stretches slowly. "I'm not used to this, waking up with someone..."

"Meredith, I told you last night, I'm not going anywhere. You have to trust me, okay?"

"Derek, last night we were all wrapped up in the romance, and in the moment you might say things you don't mean. I understand how it works."

"Honey, look at me," he says, taking her chin. "I'm not like those other guys you've known before. I'll never betray you, or hurt you. This is me, and I meant what I said." His voice is hoarse with emotion, and he wants only to convince her that he will always be there for her. "Meredith, I love you."

Meredith looks at him, her eyes wide in surprise. "You what?" She pulls away from him, and jumps out of bed and runs into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Derek watches her go, feeling utterly confused. What did he do wrong? Last night she had been willing to try to be with him, and now she's hiding.

He sits for a moment, unsure of what to do next, but his first instinct is to talk to her. He can hear the shower running in her bathroom, and he gets up and heads over to the door. Knocking on it softly first, and getting no answer, he tries the doorknob and finds it unlocked.

Meredith is in the shower, and he can see her small body faintly through steam clouding the door. He hesitates again, but then he sees her shoulders are shaking, and without stopping to think, he gets in the shower with her. Gently, he places his hands on her shoulders and turns her around to look at him. Her eyes are full of tears, and his heart aches seeing her cry. "Oh, baby, what's wrong?" he says, rubbing her tears away with his thumbs. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Derek, you're too sweet. I don't think I'm ready for somebody like you – I thought I was, but it scares me. I don't know how to deal with this – I have to go back to school soon, and then what happens? I can't expect you to wait around for me to come back. This can't work, Derek…."

"Meredith…"

"No, Derek, this was supposed to be fun, just for the summer…I can't afford to get involved with anybody…I'm going into neurosurgery…I don't have time to fall in love with anyone…" Her voice trails off miserably, a sob in her throat again, as she falls against his chest.

"But..last night…"

"Last night was special, and wonderful…yes…but I'm too dark and twisty for a sweet guy like you, Derek. I get drunk and do stupid things, and sleep with inappropriate men. We just need to go our separate ways, and have this summer as a special memory. Derek, I'm not the girl for you. Please believe me…" She can't look at him, saying the words she knows will push him away.

Derek continues to hold her, stroking her back, as the water runs down around them, trying to think of the words to make her change her mind. Feeling his heart shatter into tiny pieces…

* * *

Which brings us here, six years later…

Within days, Meredith had her mother transferred to Roseridge, a long term care center, packed her things, closed the house and was gone back to Dartmouth. Leaving me hurt, confused and dazed. I began to wonder if she ever did really care for me, or if I had just been wishing it that way.

The first semester that fall is a blur to me now – I stumbled through classes, morose and silent, shutting myself away, staring at her picture for hours. Mark did his best to cheer me up – dragging me to every party, football game, and social event he could think of. He tried to get me into bed with more girls than I care to remember, but I just couldn't. Either they reminded me of Meredith, or they didn't – either way, I wanted nothing to do with them.

Thankfully, my mother resisted any kind of 'I told you so', and I think she was in touch with Meredith, but there was never any message for me. Eventually, a couple of my older sisters married, and relocated to New York, and my mother decided to move there as well to be closer to the grandchildren. I decided to stay in Seattle, where I felt comfortable, so she signed the land over to me that my Dad bought all those years ago, and I bought a small trailer to live in there. Yeah, I know, it reminded me of Meredith, all too forcefully sometimes, but overall it was a quiet place to live.

Over the years, I finally did date a few girls – but they were never special, and I never let myself feel anything more than a physical attraction to them. I adopted Mark's philosophy of taking them to bed, giving them a good fuck, and then moving on to someone else. I just didn't care to get involved – what was the point?

So this fall, we started our internship at Seattle Grace. The first day, after our orientation with Dr. Webber, trailing after him like lost puppies in a new environment, we were to be introduced to the new Chief Resident, who was starting that fall as well. We settled into the back of the conference room, scanning the crowd for any cute nurses, as Dr. Webber called for quiet. I was only half paying attention, when I looked up, catching a glimpse of the small figure standing beside him. A flash of long blonde hair, tiny features, and my heart started to pound like mad. I sat up straight and craned my head around the guy in front of me, just in time to hear the announcement.

"And I would like to welcome Dr. Meredith Grey, as our new Chief Resident. Dr. Grey has just transferred here from Boston, and we are very pleased and happy to have her here. She is one of the most upcoming and talented neurosurgeons in the country, and I'm sure she will be a welcome addition to Seattle Grace." The crowd applauded, and I fell back in my chair, totally stunned, my thoughts in chaos. Mark looked over at me, shock in his expression as well.

"Oh shit…"

After six long years, she was back.


	16. Need you More

**So, is Meredith not telling her secrets yet? Don't forget how this story began, we're still in kind of flashback mode here, working up to that beginning...**

She was back…

I didn't have any time to reflect on warm fuzzy moments, however, as Mark elbowed me in the ribs, looking over at our resident, who was waiting, none too patiently, for us to get up and follow her. I gave Meredith another fleeting glance, before getting up and rushing out of the conference room.

"Shepherd, Sloan…get your sorry butts over here – you may think you will get by on your pretty boy charm, and your perfect hair, but you're wrong. I expect my interns to work hard, and make me look good," Dr. Bailey said forcefully, giving us each a stern look. "Now, go, get to work." She thrust a pile of charts at me, rattling off instructions, and I left, happy to get away and get to work, so I wouldn't have to think about Meredith.

Somehow, our paths didn't cross for the rest of the week, but then, Dr. Bailey kept us pretty much under her watchful eye, not leaving us alone much. By the end of the day on Friday, I was getting close to the edge of exhaustion, but the day wasn't over yet. I was in the elevator, resting my head against the wall, when it lurched to a stop. I looked up, checking the number of the floor, and looked right into the green eyes of Meredith. She looked cool and calm, in her blue scrubs, and white lab coat, her hair in a messy ponytail. My heart jerked, and my body wrenched, as our eyes met.

"Derek..ohmigod.. Derek…" she said softly, putting her hand to her mouth, as the doors slid shut behind her. "I should have realized you would be here…."

"Meredith…" I couldn't speak, I could only stare at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked me, stepping closer, putting her hand on my arm. Suddenly the six years seemed to melt away, and it was just the two of us again. The charts fell out of my hands, and I pulled her into my arms. My lips found hers, kissing her hard, as she pressed against me. Her hands slid up around my neck, and a soft little whimper caught in her throat. Nothing mattered in that moment, but the feel of her body, and the urgency of the kiss we were sharing.

"Derek…" she finally murmured, pulling away, straightening her coat, as the elevator slowed. "This is crazy…I shouldn't be here like this…" Her voice held the same throaty desire that was so familiar to me, stirring up memories of all the times we had been together. Memories I had kept a tight lid on most of the time.

The elevator stopped, the doors slid open, and we walked out together. I couldn't tell you if it was the floor I needed to be on or not, I just couldn't let her go without talking to her. "Meredith…you come back again, without a word, after six years…"

She nodded silently, avoiding my eyes.

"God, I'm sorry, Derek, I had to get out of Boston, and this seemed like the best place to come to." She shoved her hands in her coat pockets, as we walked. "Dr. Webber offered me the position here, and I jumped at the chance." Before she could say anything more, her pager started to beep, and I groaned in frustration. "Derek…come with me…this is a head trauma we need to assess…it's good experience for you." And she was off, running for the ER, leaving me no choice but to follow her. She was my boss, after all, I thought ruefully.

In the ER, she was all business, issuing orders and taking charge of the situation with an authority that was amazing to watch. "Shepherd, you're with me," she said, as the patient was ready to be moved and taken for an MRI. She looked over at me with a glint of amusement in her eyes, despite the neutral tone of her voice, and I bit back a grin.

As we waited for the scans to begin, we sat together in the small control room, our knees touching as we sat side by side. I could smell the faint lavender scent of her hair, and feel the warmth of her body beside me. I couldn't keep my eyes off her as she looked at the screens, and she grinned at me without turning around. "Stop looking at me like that," she said, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Like what?"

"Like you've seen me naked.."

"But I have…" I started to say, when she leaned over and kissed me, managing to move against me, her hands on my face, her tongue darting between my lips so softly it made me groan, and ache for her, as if I were eighteen again, and hadn't ever been kissed. No other girl ever made me feel as intense and hot as Meredith could with just one kiss.

She pulled away finally, with a small smile, as she turned back to check the monitors, assessing the injuries. "Derek, we need to talk, but not now…now this patient needs an operation. I'll see if I can get you to scrub in, all right?"

I nodded, caught up in the interest of being in surgery, hoping that our talk wouldn't be postponed for too long.

--

By the time the operation was done, and the patient was wheeled out, it was close to midnight. "That was amazing," I said to her, as we cleaned up, and headed out into the corridor. I felt tired, but yet strangely energized, after watching the operation.

"It is pretty amazing," she agreed, smiling at me, but her eyes were soft and inviting. The corridor was quiet and deserted, and suddenly we were in each other's arms again, feverishly kissing, and groping. Lips and hands found each other, nibbling on skin, caressing urgently, trying to get the barrier of clothing out of the way. I pressed my thigh between her legs, rubbing against the spot where I knew she was wet and throbbing, feeling her shake against me.

"God…Mer..I've missed you.." I muttered, intent of finding all the places I knew drove her crazy.

"Missed..you…" she moaned, winding her hands in my hair, kissing me urgently.

Finally coming to our senses, we broke apart, panting like mad, our eyes locked on each other, arousal sizzling between us. Then she reached up to my ear, whispering… "Take me home, please Der…"

--

It seemed like no time had passed at all between us, when she opened the door to her old house, pulling me inside with her. There was still a little part of my brain that was screaming for me to stop, that this wasn't a good idea, but other parts of my body had taken over by that point. The heat was palpable between us, as I lifted my hand and touched her cheek, leaning forward. "Meredith…" I murmured, as our lips met again. Her arms slid around my neck, and she melted into me, as my tongue slipped into her mouth and found hers. I could feel her quivering, as I pressed her backwards against the door, my hands roaming everywhere I could reach, searching the familiar curves eagerly. "Are you sure about this?" I finally managed to ask, my voice strangled and low.

Meredith looked up at me, her eyes burning into me. "Very sure, Derek…I want you inside of me, naked against me, kissing me everywhere…like never before…" she murmured, adding fuel to the fire that already consumed me. Her mouth looked soft and bruised from our hard kisses, and she looked suddenly younger and more vulnerable than she had earlier. Kissing her again, my hands twining in her hair pulling her head back to expose her throat to me, as she tried to pull at my jacket.

In moments, we were stumbling up the stairs to her bedroom – arms around each other, and lips locked together. Halfway there, we stopped and my hands found the buttons on her shirt, pulling them open so that buttons popped off in my feverish search for her skin. My mouth trailed down from her lips, across her breasts, and she moaned and shuddered against me. My tongue traced around each erect nipple, drawing out more of her sounds of pleasure, as I pushed the lace bra out of the way. It felt wild and a little out of control, both of us frantic for more – more kisses, more touches, more of everything.

She managed to shrug the ruined shirt away, reaching for her bra before I wrecked that as well, tossing it away with a soft laugh. Now her upper body was bare, my hands touching her breasts, along her ribcage to her waist, feeling the heat of her skin against my hands. Her skin felt like heaven, soft and fragrant. Then she was tugging at my shirt, and I could feel the desperation in her, as her fingers shook while she unbuttoned it quickly, pushing it away from me. Her breath caught sharply as I pulled her against me, our naked skin meeting again, the contact like sparks between us. I met her gaze, feeling the desire ache deep inside of me for her. "God, Mer…" I muttered hotly.

We managed to ascend a few more steps, collapsing on the landing with a laugh, my body over hers. I had almost forgotten how tiny she was, but it felt right, as she pulled me closer, running her hands through my hair. She reached up to kiss my forehead, my eyelids, before returning to my mouth, pulling on my bottom lip with her teeth. A low growl caught in my throat, as I leaned back, running my hands down her body again, my eyes on the little snake tattoo that still undulated with her every move. "You still have it," I murmured, before kissing the length of it, and up around her navel.

"Mmhmmm…almost got rid of it once…" Her voice was soft, tinged with a bit of sadness.

"I'm glad you didn't…"

I returned to her breasts, cupping them together, and feathering soft kisses across them, my tongue and my breath teasing her, so that her breathing quickened, and she arched her hips up to me. I let her go slowly, letting my hand find the zipper on her jeans, unzipping them and pulling them past her hips, and off, before returning to hook my fingers in the little thong. I could feel how wet she was for me, and I needed to taste her, needed to feel the sweetness of her against my mouth. "God, Derek…please…" she begged me, as my tongue stroked her, as she throbbed and pulsed against me. Inhaling the delicious womanly scent of her, as she moaned and thrashed, her hands pulling at my hair, I continued to tease and torment her to higher and higher peaks. Her eyes met mine as I lifted my head for a moment, and I couldn't keep the wicked little grin from my lips, as my fingers delved deeper into her. "Derek…DEREK! Ohmigod…MORE!" she screamed for me, arching her back, losing control and pitching over the edge into her climax.

I let her relax for a moment, returning to kiss her face, but my own need was starting to overwhelm me. As if sensing this, Meredith gently pushed me backwards, going for my belt buckle. She kissed me gently, along my chest, as her hands worked the belt open, along with the jeans. I could feel myself straining hard against the confinement, ready and aching for her. And I almost lost it completely when she small hands pushed the clothes out of the way, and grasped me, squeezing just enough to make my eyes go back. As if that wasn't enough torment, her mouth covered me next, licking me with deliberate slowness, taking my cock deeper, her tongue gliding and licking in a way I was sure would send me over the edge. My fingers wound into her hair, and I pulled her head up. This time she smiled wickedly, as her fingers continued to play with me, before her lips travelled back up my chest, her teeth nipped at my skin playfully, eliciting more shudders from me. "Goddamnit, Meredith…I need you NOW!"

"What's wrong, Dr. Shepherd?" she teased me, "can't wait?"

"No….Dr. Grey…"I replied with a groan, pulling her towards me. In a flash, I had her pinned down to the floor, her body between my knees. I captured her mouth again, the taste of our combined sex further inflaming me. As our mouths continued to meet greedily, I lowered myself onto her, and inside without hesitation. A soft moan from both of us simultaneously, at the feel of my cock sliding perfectly into her, and our eyes locked in the moment. Neither of us moved – just looked at each other, grinning like fools in the dark. Her eyes were darker with passion, her breasts crushed against me, feeling so damn good, her legs winding around me, pulling me deeper into her familiar hot core. I grabbed her hips, pulling her even tighter, thrusting deeper than I remembered possible. Panting, she squeezed me with her pelvic muscles, making me throb even more. "Ah…sweet…Meredith…"

Then I took her wrists, pinning her arms above her head, covering her face and her throat with kisses, as we rocked together faster. I managed to shift us over, so that she straddled my lap, my cock buried as deep as possible into her, as she rode me hard. I held her mouth captive, pulling her hair, inhaling her scent deeply. "Derekkk…..god..harder..harder…" she urged me, as the deep spiral of our climax overtook us, leaving us shaken from the intensity.

She rested her head against my chest, as I rocked her slowly, unable and unwilling to move any further for the moment. I felt her breathing slow to normal, and my heart stop it's mad pounding, and I kissed her temple. She turned her head to meet my eyes, and we kissed again, slowly and deeply, for a few minutes, just content to touch and feel the aftershock of the orgasm ripple through us, still joined.

"That was…intense…" she whispered.

"Very…"

"Are we insane?" she asked me, trailing her fingers down my arm. "Is this going to cause problems? I mean, I'm your boss, well your boss's boss…"

"I don't know…" But the other rational part of my brain was demanding attention again, wondering if this was a good idea, getting involved with her again. I brushed that thought aside, it felt too good to hold her again, be with her again. I felt there were things she wasn't telling me yet, but right at that moment, in the dark, I didn't care.


	17. Being Sneaky

**I'm home from Christmas festivities! I have a chapter for you here, and I will have something for you in Young Lovers soon, if you read that one. **

Over the course of the next month or so, the days blurred into each other. Busy at the hospital, trying to keep up with learning so much so quickly, catching stolen moments with Meredith wherever we could. Our shifts didn't always mesh, so meeting at her home or mine wasn't an option a lot of the time. We met in exam rooms, in on call rooms, or supply closets – it was sneaky, and it was arousing, finding her already waiting for me, our clothes scattering wildly, kissing urgently. I tried to tell myself it was just sex, nothing more, not willing to lose myself in the same mess as last time. I was older and wiser this time, right?

Meredith guided me a lot in surgeries, letting me do the simple procedures. Always with a knowing twinkle in her eyes above the surgical mask. She was an excellent teacher, just as she had been in sexual matters.

Then in surgery one day, despite my best efforts to keep focused, my mind wandered into dangerous territory. Picturing Meredith with her head back, hair swirling in a cloud, my mouth skating along her throat. Searching for that pulse that beat so wildly under my lips, feeling her breasts crushed against me...

"Dr. Shepherd, are you with us today?"

With a start, I snapped back to the operating room. I cleared my throat guiltily. "Yes, Dr. Grey. I'm sorry." I was thankful for the mask hiding my sudden flush of embarrassment.

"Good, I'm sure the patient would appreciate your full attention," she commented drily, but her eyes met mine in amusement, belying her terse words. I nodded quickly, returning my attention to what she was trying to show me, and the rest of the operation went smoothly.

When we were finished, and scrubbing out, she leaned back against the sink, drying her hands. "What were you thinking about in there?" she asked. "You can't lose focus, Der."

"I know," I admitted sheepishly. "I'm really sorry – I had a sudden mental flash that took me away somewhere else." I stood beside her, shoulder to shoulder, and she leaned against me.

"Just be careful. I can't show you any favouritism. Dr. Bailey is already giving me a hard time about asking for you too often. But you're really good, surgically, I think you have a great potential for neurosurgery, Derek." She paused briefly, then winked at me. "When you're not daydreaming...seriously, what were you thinking about?"

I grinned at her. "You..."

She shifted a little, her hip touching mine then, the contact suddenly making the air between us charged with heat.

"Me?"

I nodded. "Just the way you look when you have your head thrown back...when I'm kissing your throat..."

"Mmmm...I see..." she murmured, taking a quick look around. "Maybe you can show me exactly what you were thinking..." Her eyes looked inviting, a seductive smile playing along her mouth. I could have almost leaned over and kissed her right there, not caring if anyone was watching.

"Where?"

"Exam room three – it'll be deserted at this time of night. Ten minutes..."

I could only nod, my blood pumping, as she sauntered away, leaving me to control my breathing. Trying to act casually, I followed her after a few minutes, hoping not to run into anyone along the way, as I took the stairs two at a time. Then I was barely inside the exam room, and she had me backed up against the door, raining little kisses over my face. My hands slid along the waist of her scrub pants, grazing the taut skin of her abdomen. My mouth found hers, urgent and hot, our tongues meeting madly, soft sounds of need in her throat, making me want her more.

I moved my hands to her hair, pulling the ponytail free, winding fingers in the thick strands. "This is what I was thinking about..." I told her, tugging her head back, exposing her graceful throat to me. "Just.. like...this..." And my lips trailed lower, feeling her pulse pounding under her skin.

"Yes..." she sighed, her hands under my scrub top, caressing and teasing, then searching for the tie that held my pants up. Her hands felt cool and soft against my heated skin, as the pants fell to the floor, and she eased my shorts down my hips to grasp my cock. She peeked up at me, as she knelt there, holding me firmly. "And this is what I was thinking about..." she murmured, running her tongue along the underside, and around the throbbing head, licking the small drops already leaking out.

"You were thinking of this...?"

Her fingers grazed my balls, and conscious thought left me then, as she didn't bother with a reply. Expertly, knowing my reactions, she took as much of me into her mouth as she could, backing away, and then returning, until my whole body shuddered. Heat and want flooded me, as I thrust against her. My fingers grabbed for something, anything, to keep standing, as the orgasm started to build at the base of my spine and radiate everywhere.

"Mer..."I managed to say, my voice thick and strangled, as she almost had me coming in a matter of moments. She backed away slowly, and I managed to grab her shoulders, pulling her up against me roughly. "Just fuck me now...baby...please..." I begged, I admit it, I begged. She had the ability to make me lose control so quick, so hard and fast, all I could think of was being inside of her.

We stumbled over to the exam table, and she was undressing quickly, our mouths still locked together. I lifted her up onto the table, giving her a wicked grin, as she spread her legs, welcoming me against her. "No stirrups today..." I murmured, poised above that warm, wet, spot that tantalized me. Her little snake pointing the way to paradise.

"You can tie me up another time..." she giggled, reaching up to stroke me again.

"You want me to come just like this, don't you?" I asked her hotly, fully and completely engorged and ready.

"I love watching you come, Der..." She tweaked me again, and before she could do any more damage, I pulled her legs up around me, and drove into her, holding still for a moment to catch my breath. "C'mon, baby...fuck me good now..." She rose to meet my thrust, as we rocked precariously on the table.

"Wait...this was too dangerous, remember?" I panted. "We'll fall off, and how do we explain that?" I pulled out of her, and she moved to sit at the edge of the table, and I hopped down to stand between her legs, pulling her tightly against me, so that I slid into her without pausing. "Better..." I grinned down at her, my hair falling down over my eyes, each thrust going deeper, harder, so that her body shook. My mouth found her breasts, sucking on the nipples, teasing her, making her whimper.

"I love watching you come too, Mer..." I told her, lifting my head to watch her as the orgasm started to take hold of both of us. "So damn beautiful..." We meet each other's eyes then, grinning as the moments went by, building...building...until I felt her squeezing me tighter, each clench taking me along with her. Until she was digging her nails into my back, saying my name over and over, as she came in hot waves around me, while I exploded into my own world of pleasure and satisfaction. Our hearts pounding, each pulse hammering us where we were still joined, until we regained our sanity.

"We should go..." Meredith's pager started to beep then ,and she sighed. "Yeah, work calls.."

"Will I see you later?"

"I don't know - I'm supposed to go for a drink with some of the other residents, we'll see how it works out okay?' She kissed me quickly, and we searched for our clothes, kissing and dressing, before she rushed out the door.


	18. The Stranger

**Sooo...I guess all I can say about this chapter is...hang on, it's going to be a bumpy ride! LOL...**

Later that evening, I met up with Mark at Joe's. He had been off earlier, and he was waiting for me at the bar, contemplating his bottle of beer. When I sat down, ordering a beer myself, he grinned at me. "About time, Shep, I figured you found a hot nurse to cozy up with. You've been looking like you're getting fucked on a regular basis lately."

"Yeah? Do I have a sign on my forehead?" I asked, taking a long, cold drink.

"You're just not as miserable as usual. Who is it?" he demanded, with a wink. "And does she have a friend? Wait...is it that nurse from the surgical floor...what's her name...Rose?"

I shook my head emphatically. "God, no...she only has eyes for the attending surgeons, I'm too low on the chain for her."

"I know.. it's ..." He's sidetracked as the door opened, admitting a group of people, laughing and talking, a gust of wet cold air following them. They shook the inevitable rain drops off their jackets, pulling the chairs out around the table. I turn and glance casually at the group, and then my gaze locked onto Meredith's eyes.

"Shit," I murmured under my breath. We've tried to avoid any contact outside of the hospital, but this is the first time we've been here at the same time. I should just get up and leave, before anyone guesses we're involved. She's sitting with a few of the other residents and attendings, and her eyes slide away from mine, returning to the conversation at the table. I looked back at my beer, but Mark elbowed me.

"Hey, are you and her back together again? That's it, isn't it?" He glared at me suspiciously.

"What? Meredith? No..." I protested, gulping more beer, so fast that I almost choked. "Besides, what are you…my mother?"

"So why do you get picked for more of her surgeries than the rest of us?"

"She says I have talent..."

Mark hooted evilly, slapping my back. "I'll bet she does. Talented fingers, Dr. Shepherd? Isn't that what all the girls like about you? Or is it the tongue?" His eyebrow quirked suggestively.

"Mark.." I tried to shrug it off, but he wasn't buying it.

"You _are _fucking her...I can tell. Just like when you were eighteen. Damnit, Derek, are you a sucker for punishment? She tore your heart out last time, and you go back for more. Stay away from her." He shook his head angrily.

I shrugged, drinking the last of my beer. "Not this time, I'm not falling for her like that – it's just sex, pure and simple – no strings attached."

He glanced at me in disbelief. "When it comes to Meredith, you're a basket case and there is no _just sex_ for you and her. You can't resist her. I can see it in your eyes – you still love her, you never stopped, did you?"

"I'm ...not...in love with Meredith," I told him, slamming the bottle down. "Now can we play darts, and drop this stupid topic?"

"Whatever you say, Shep! Just don't expect me to pick up the pieces this time." He shrugged, as we ordered another drink, and headed towards the dartboard. My eyes slid over to Meredith again, watching her laughing and chatting . She slammed back the tequila shot in front of her, before pushing away from the table with a giggle. As I was about to throw my dart, she passed by with a wink.

"Hey, Derek, Mark.." she said, letting her hand brush my arm.

"Meredith..." I murmured, nodding. Obviously she had enough tequila to make her bold, as she stopped for a moment to talk. All I can smell is her lavender scent, mixed with her unique femaleness, and it filled me with sudden want. Damnit anyway, I wanted her badly, right then and there. No matter we had just fucked each other senseless not that long ago, my cock demanded more. She turned and headed towards the back hall where the bathrooms were. I watched her ass in the tight jeans, her snug sweater hugging her curves, and I set my darts down. "Be right back, Mark," I called over my shoulder. He rolled his eyes, but nodded and headed for the bar.

I followed Meredith into the dimly lit corridor, and grabbed her arm, pulling her back against me, and spinning her around. "Mer.." is all I can say, before crashing my mouth onto hers, parting her lips, kissing like mad, tongue and sighs and searing lust. Her hips thrust againt me, against my cock that was demanding release. My hands grabbed her ass, grinding against her tighter, as she moaned softly against my mouth. I lifted my head, our eyes meeting, a knowing grin on my mouth. As our hips met again, flexing, rubbing, eyes on each other, she sighed. "This is crazy...Der..."

"Very..." I kissed her eyelids, her temple, and along the curve of her ear, breathing hotly against her, my tongue wet along her earlobe. I can feel her shaking against me, as turned on as I was by the danger.

"I should go..."

"Yeah...me too..." But I didn't let her go, the sexual heat was boiling, not just simmering. I licked the soft spot beneath her ear, drowning in the scent of her. "I want you so bad, Mer..." Before she could protest any further, I pulled her by the hand, into the ladies bathroom.

"Derek...you can't..." she giggled, but this time I was the one pinning her to the door, devouring her, my hands at her jeans. "God..hurry..." she moaned then, going for my zipper. Freeing my cock into her hands again, so that I almost lost it. She kicked away her jeans, and I pulled her up onto me, driving into her so hard and fast that she slammed backwards. Thank god the music was thumping loudly out in the bar, or someone would have heard us. As it was, the bass flooded through us, matching the beating of the blood in my veins.

My cock throbbed inside of her tight, slick pussy, and I pumped into her hard and deep, as she clung onto my shoulder, her legs tight around me. Kissing, begging, as I tormented her with each thrust, deliberate and deep, watching her face, as she gasped from each one. "Now...Derek..don't stop...please baby..." she murmured, winding around me tighter, taking me in as far as she could. Wetness from her trickled out of her, as we moved together, our rhythm matching, until she cried out, spasming around me, until we both came, breathless and out of control.

"Oh, god...Derek..." she panted, "we're seriously crazy..."

I kissed her more gently, letting her down slowly. "Seriously..." I agreed. We dressed quickly, straightening clothes and hair, and then she peeked out the door.

"Let's go..." she whispered, pulling me out.

"Wait.." I pulled her back and kissed her face quickly, letting my hand trail through her hair, almost absently. I hungered for her, all over again, kissing her a little harder. "Mer..I..." I felt like I should say something, instead of leaving it like this, like it was nothing.

"You okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Let's go..." She squeezed my fingers briefly, then let me go, and walked out ahead of me. I followed a few steps behind her, watching as she joined the group at the table again. As I turned to the bar, the door opened again, and a tall, handsome, stranger walked in, and headed right for her table. I watched as Meredith looked up at him, shock and anger both in her face, as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. My heart froze – who the hell was this guy? He was tall, as I said, blond with a touch of gray at the temple, wearing an expensive butter soft leather jacket, charcoal pants, and crisp white shirt. He exuded that air of confidence and arrogance that made me hate him on sight.

I was rooted to the spot, unable to move, as she looked over at me nervously, then back at him. The whole table around her was silent, and I could hear the conversation plainly. "Meredith, darling, here you are. They told me at Seattle Grace that you might be here. I was looking for you."

"David, what the hell are you doing here?" she demanded, her voice shaken. He grabbed another chair and sat down beside her, casually moving someone out of the way as if it was his right. He tried to pull her closer for another kiss that she deflected angrily. "Stop it."

"I came for you, of course, sweetheart," he said silkily. "You left so quickly, you didn't give me a chance to explain..."

"David, I'm not talking about this here!" she said, gritting her teeth, her eyes flicking to me and back again.

"But I'm your husband, you can't keep me away from you," he said quietly, his fingers clamped onto her arm. She winced, and stood up quickly, throwing his hold off her. She grabbed her jacket and purse, giving me another sad look, her eyes wide and tormented.

"I'm leaving. This is not the place or time for this discussion..." She turned and he jumped up to follow her, trying to catch her arm. They disappeared out the door, leaving the bell jangling in the quiet bar. Immediately, everyone at the table and the other bar patrons were buzzing in speculation. I turned to Mark, and blindly grabbed the beer bottle, gulping the whole thing in one shot. "I need another beer, Joe, no… make that tequila," I said. The words _I'm your husband_ kept reverberating in my mind like some crazy mantra.

"You don't drink tequila, ever," Mark said, watching me slam the shot back.

"I just started."

"Shep, I know that guy that came for Meredith" he said slowly, watching me take another shot. "He's the foremost plastic surgeon on the East coast. Dr. David Ashenby. But he's at least 15 years older than Meredith – I had no idea he was married to her."

"Neither did I..." I muttered. "But what do I care, right? It's just sex…"

**Now, were some of you thinking the husband was going to be...Finn?? I had to come up with somebody else altogether...hope you will hang in there with me now!**


	19. Back to the Beginning

**Well, I don't know what to say about this chapter - it's kind of angsty, kind of sussy, and it brings the story back to where it started. **

A couple of weeks crawled by, and I had to endure the sight of Meredith's husband hanging around the hospital, along with her pleading eyes on me. I actually asked Dr. Bailey to assign me to scut work, or updating charts, or even the obstetrics rotation, anything to keep me busy, and away from surgery. This earned me a strange look from the resident, but with a shrug, she consented, assigning one of the other interns to Meredith. Mark was torn between trying to be supportive, and his admiration for Dr. Ashenby's work.

"Derek, this man is a god – he works on all the celebrities," he said at lunch one day. "If I could have a chance to talk to him, it would be so fucking amazing…"

I nodded. "Yeah, whatever…"

"And he has his own jet…"

"Great…"

"And a harem of women at his disposal…"

"Great.."

"Fuck, Derek, you're not even listening to me…" Mark laughed. "Look, why don't you talk to Meredith, find out what's going on. Obviously, they aren't getting along. There must be a reason why she came here without him."

I nodded again, finishing my coffee, and pushing the chair back from the table. "I don't care, Mark." I turned and walked out of the cafeteria, stalking down the corridor. I jabbed my finger at the call button for the elevator, waiting impatiently for it to arrive. When the doors slid open, I pushed through the crowd departing, and found myself face to face with Meredith.

"Derek…" she said, a little catch in her throat. The doors shut, closing us in the small space. Her scent assaulted me, and I sucked in my breath, rubbing the bridge of my nose as she moved closer to me. "Derek…I can explain. I never meant you to find out like this, you have to believe me…"

"You could have told me, Meredith. A husband is kind of something you don't forget about…" I jammed my hands in my lab coat pockets, to resist the urge to touch her. "But then, we never did talk, just fucked like there was no tomorrow."

She was right in front of me, and she put her hand on my arm. "Derek, don't be like this. I left him, we're separated. I wanted to tell you, but…"

I sighed. The touch of her hand on my arm was like a shock, and my anger started to dissipate. "Mer…" I leaned towards her, grabbing her shoulders then, my mouth hovering over hers. Feeling her yielding, her lips parting, but I backed away, shaking my head. "No, this isn't right. You have a husband you need to deal with. It makes me crazy seeing him hanging around you – are you sleeping with him?"

"NO!" she exclaimed, "he's at a hotel. I keep telling him to leave…" Her eyes filled with tears, and her mouth trembled, and I felt like shit for being so harsh. We were almost at the floor I wanted, and I pushed the emergency stop button to buy a couple minutes time. I tipped her face up, rubbing away the tear that leaked out of her eye.

"Look, Mer, I'll be here for you, if you want to tell me about it, okay? Maybe it's time we talked…" I brushed my lips over hers, and she gave a little sobbing sigh. "Whatever happened, you can tell me. You know where to find me."

She nodded, and I wrapped my arms around her for a long moment, until she composed herself, and she was able to look up at me. "Okay." A trace of a smile quirked her mouth up, before she rose up on her toes, and kissed me long and sweet. "There…now I feel better," she whispered, pulling away from me and starting the elevator up again. I stood behind her, my hand at the small of her back, as we jerked into motion again.

And when the doors opened on the next floor, Dr. Webber and Dr. Ashenby were both there, chatting together. I groaned silently, backing away from Meredith, and edging out of the elevator, hoping to escape without having to talk to either of them. Dr. Ashenby gave me a long, appraising look as I went by, and I nodded briefly, keeping my face neutral. Then they stepped into the elevator with Meredith, and I headed the other direction.

* * *

So, this evening found her at my door, a bottle of wine in one hand, and a tentative smile on her face, her hair damp from the misty rain that had started. "I'm here," she said softly, as I moved back to let her in. The fresh scent of cool rain clung to her, reminding me sharply of the times we had spent together outside, making love and laughing. As she waited on the small sofa, I opened the wine, and searched my meager glassware for something suitable to drink from. 

She curled up in the corner, playing with the small throw cushion, looking up with a little smile as I handed her a glass of wine. "Thanks, Derek…" She took a swallow, and patted the spot beside her. "Sit down, I can't talk if you're pacing."

I dropped down beside her, and she slid closer, fitting herself into my arm with a little sigh. It felt so good to have her there again, I almost forgot for a moment why she was there.

"Derek…where do I start?" she murmured. "David and I…got married impulsively on a trip to Vegas. I realized later he was more of a father figure than a husband, but he kind of dazzled me with his lifestyle, and the people he knew. And for a while, it was fun, but I had my studies to finish, and my residency was hectic. We drifted apart slowly, both of us busy with work. Days would go by without seeing each other. He couldn't always understand my need to be at the hospital, despite the fact he's a doctor. I guess he forgot what it was like, with his private practice, and his celebrity clients fawning over him.

"I suspected he was having an affair, or several, but it almost made it easier to stay away. He was discreet, I'll give him that, until the day I came home and found him in bed with a woman I thought was a friend."

"Not Cristina?" I asked in surprise.

Meredith giggled. "God, no! She was ready to rip his balls out when I told her, but no, it was another woman I'd met through David. We'd been acquaintances, having lunches, going shopping from time to time, but I never suspected she had her sights set on him. I don't even know why it made me so angry to find them, in our bed….it was almost a relief…but I screamed at them to get out. Within a week, I had contacted Dr. Webber, and packed my bags to fly back out here."

"And you ran into me…" I murmured, filling our glasses again.

"Yes, I ran into you…" Her voice was soft. "Seeing you that day was like coming up for air after drowning. I looked into your eyes, and I felt like I truly had come home. I wanted to erase the past six years, and be with you. It was selfish of me, not to tell you sooner, but I thought if I could put it out of my mind, it would just go away…"

"But he's here, he followed you, Meredith…he seems like he wants to get you back."

She sighed. "I know, he says he's sorry – he wants to give it another try…"

"And do you?" I asked gently, trying to be understanding, even if it killed me.

"No…I don't know…" she said miserably, gulping the rest of her wine. "I swore I would never be like my mother, bitter and divorced, but I seem to be following in her footsteps…"

"You're nothing like your mother, Mer," I assured her, taking the empty glass from her hand. I turned to look at her, seeing the silent tears streaking down her face, and with a soft groan, I pulled her against me. Any thought of sending her away, of wanting to be noble and strong, fled as she melted against me. She wound her arms around my neck, opening her mouth to mine, eagerly meeting my kiss.

"Take me to bed, Derek…" she begged me, "make love to me…"

I should have said no, I should have resisted, but instead, I pulled her to her feet, and swept her into my arms and headed towards my bed. In the dim light, the rain washing down the window, we undressed each other, lingering over the skin as it was exposed. I could feel her trembling, as my hands explored her familiar curves.

"Come here…" I murmured, as I pulled her beneath me. Her hair fanned over the pillows, surrounding me in the lavender aroma of it, and she felt so tiny and vulnerable. Her hand caught mine, palm to palm, as she kissed me, feathering softly over my forehead, my eyelids, before pulling on my bottom lip with her teeth. A low growl in my throat rose unbidden at the erotic nip of pain that shot through me, and I leaned back to run my hands down her body. Her hips rose, as I bent down to touch my tongue against her. Warm and fragrant, her soft folds parted, and she moaned from the pleasure I was giving her. I could have stayed there forever, feeling her orgasm taking her away, as she clutched at the sheets, calling my name out breathlessly.

But I had my own need pounding in my blood, and I kissed my way back up her damp skin, and suddenly our hands and mouths were everywhere on each other, probing and teasing. Her hands found my cock, stroking gently, then more urgently. My muscles tightened and quivered beneath her hands as she bent over me then, her warm breath tickling me. Holding me in one hand, her tongue slowly circled around the aching tip – alternating squeezing me and licking me, until my body burned for release.

"God…Mer…I want you now…" My voice was low and demanding as I pulled her up across my chest. Swiftly, I rolled her onto her back, and pinned her down. I devoured her mouth in a long, drugged kiss that removed any doubts that we were not meant to be together. She writhed under me, spreading her legs, as I poised over her. My eyes found hers, as I pushed into her, sliding into slick paradise. I pulled back, then plunged deeper, savoring the feel of being inside of her again. She whimpered softly, as I moved steadily in and out, each thrust deliberate and erotic. Little tremors started to rock her body, and she ground her hips against me, pulling me into her.

"Yes…please baby…make love to me…" she begged again.

"Anything for you, honey.." I whispered, as she convulsed around me, rotating her pelvis rapidly, so fast I thought I my cock would be wrenched senseless. So tight and hot, I rocked into her pussy, growling in a combination of pleasure and pain. She gasped with a cry of satisfaction as she climaxed, taking me along with her in a hot rush, her nails raking my back, her mouth locked onto mine.

Dazed and panting, we fell together, wrapped up in each other's arms, and I didn't want to let her go. It was a perfect moment in time, yet bittersweet in that I had no idea what was going to happen to us. Then as if on cue, her cell phone started to ring, lost somewhere in the tangle of our clothes on the floor. She sat up, raking her hair away from her face with a sad sigh. I didn't have to ask to know who it was, as she slipped out of bed, picking up the phone and flipping it open. She clicked it shut without answering, but it broke the spell between us, and she started to get dressed.

"I need to go…"

"Mer…"

Within moments, she was dressed, and she came to kiss me good-bye. "I need to work this out with David," she whispered. "Please be patient with me, Der…" And she was gone, leaving me with the scent of her on my skin, her taste on my tongue.

* * *

So, that brings me here, sitting outside in the cool, damp evening air, staring at her picture. Yes, I can admit it, I'm in love with Meredith, but I have no clue what the future is going to bring, or if we'll be together. Only time will tell, which isn't really a whole lot of comfort, is it?

_I__f you go now, I'll understand  
If you stay, hey, I got a plan  
You wanna make a memory_


	20. Advice From a Patient

**I haven't been feeling too inspired these days, along with real life being horribly busy, but I have a little update for you on this one. Kind of fillerish, but it has a few lighter moments with a favorite patient...**

It's a few weeks later now, and things are not moving along too quickly. Ashenby seems to have taken a liking to Seattle, and is giving guest lectures here on plastic surgery techniques. He is also consulting on patients here, as well as flying back and forth to Los Angeles to see his celebrity clients there. Several of the interns and nurses are star-struck by him, but I, of course, can't stand the sight of his arrogant face. As far as Meredith is concerned…well, I guess we're just friends right now….

On this Friday morning, I'm running a little late, throwing my lab coat over my scrubs and jogging down the hallway to catch up with Dr. Bailey and the rest of our group. She turns to give me an annoyed glare, with a pointed look at her watch. "Dr. Shepherd, nice of you to join us today."

"Sorry, Dr. Bailey," I murmur, trying not to make eye contact. Mark gives me a look, and I shrug. I haven't been sleeping too good, and when I do, it's usually just before the alarm is set to go off.

"Now, let's get moving people. This is going to be a busy day here – it's the annual Dead Baby Bike Race, so we'll have lots of trauma victims today." She rolls her eyes at the stupidity of the racers. "Move it now – let's get ready…"

After a couple of hours, I look up to see Meredith working on a patient across the ER. She catches my eye on her, and flashes a little smile, and my heart does its usual stutter. I flash her a grin of my own, before turning back to the guy on the bed in front of me. "So…what's with the bird over there?" he asks, his British accent surprising me.

"Who?"

"The pretty lady over there that just smiled at you, mate," he said, jerking his head in Meredith's direction. "Is that your girlfriend?"

Checking his eyes with my penlight, I consider the question. "Not exactly," I tell him. "She's my boss."

"Ohhh.. interesting…" He pauses, looking over at her again. "She's quite pretty – she must like you, she's looking over here again."

"What?" I look over my shoulder. "Probably checking to make sure I'm not screwing up."

"I don't know about that, mate," he murmurs. "It's not that kind of look, eh? She's hot…you should be jumping her bones if you aren't."

"She's married," I tell him, writing in the chart. "Not that it's any of your business."

"C'mon, you can tell Viper… "

"Mr. Viper…?"

"Just Viper, mate….I can listen while you patch me up. I need to get back out there."

"I don't think so, you have a head laceration, and I'll have to send you for some tests to be sure there's no internal damage. And actually, Dr. Grey over there is one of the best neurosurgeons, so she'll need to check you over too."

"Really? Well, call her over, then." He gives me a conspiratorial wink, and I have to grin in spite of myself. I can see that she is finished, and I walk over to catch her arm.

"Meredith..I mean, Dr. Grey…"

Her soft green eyes meet mine, and for a second, we just stare at each other. I'm consumed with longing for her, and my throat goes dry, and my mind blank.

"What is it?" she asks softly.

"The patient…can you take a look…?" I managed to spit out finally. Damnit I feel like I'm brain dead, stumbling over my words.

"Of course," she murmurs, brushing past me to where Viper waits. A sudden rush of heat washes over me, and I follow behind her. I hand over the chart, waiting for her to review my notes. "Well, this looks serious. I think you were right in your diagnosis, Dr. Shepherd. Very good."

"Ah, c'mon, love…give me a break.." Viper protests, looking at Meredith beseechingly. "I just want to get out there and win this race…don't keep me in here."

Meredith laughs easily, taking her stethoscope and listening to his heart. "Sorry, but we're going to take you up for those tests."

H groans dramatically, tugging on the stethoscope to pull her closer. "Then give me a kiss, and I'll go willingly…"

She shakes her head at him. "No, sorry, it's a rule not to kiss the patients…" she teases him. "Now, Dr. Shepherd will take you up to radiology, and I'll join you shortly." She looks over at me. "Okay?"

I nod, and she gives me another warm smile, as she turns back to me, stepping a little closer to hand me the chart. As she points out a couple things on it, her body is so close to me, I can feel the heat tingling between us. My eyes are focused on her mouth, imaging the taste of it under mine, the sweet feel of her tongue meeting mine…

The sound of someone clearing their throat behind us, makes her turn quickly, and we both look at Ashenby, waiting there. "Meredith, I thought you were meeting me for lunch," he says smoothly, taking her arm.

She shakes him off. "I said, if I had time, and I don't. Can't you see how busy we are here? I'll see you later."

"Such a busy surgeon," he says, almost condescendingly, and the urge to punch him rises in me again. His glance slides over me, and back to Meredith. "Is he what is keeping you so busy?"

Meredith sucks her breath in, and I can tell by the snap in her eyes that she is close to saying something caustic. "Dr. Grey, I'll take the patient upstairs as requested," I tell her, hoping to dispel a scene.

"Yes, of course, Dr. Shepherd. Thank you," she says finally. "I'll see you up there." She marches away, without another word to Ashenby. He glares at her retreating back, and walks away himself, without another word.

"Well, that was fun," Viper comments, as I help him into a wheelchair to take him to the elevator. "The husband, right?"

"Right," I answer grimly. "The husband…"

"She likes you better, mate. Take my advice – jump her bones, and make her forget about that stuffed shirt. He looks like he's no bloody fun in bed, anyway, and I'm sure she'd rather fuck you."

In the elevator, I lean against the wall, with a grin. "I'll keep that in mind, Viper. I just wish it was that simple."

"What's not simple? Take her to bed, fuck her senseless, and she's yours…she wants you, mate…go for it."


	21. She's More than a Memory

**So, does Derek take Viper's advice...? **

_People say she's only in my head  
It's gonna take time but I'll forget  
They say I need to get on with my life  
They don't realize_

_Is when you're dialing 6 numbers just to hang up the phone  
Driving across town just to see if she's home  
Waking a friend in the dead of night  
Just to hear him say its gonna be alright  
When you're finding things to do not to fall asleep  
Cause you know she will be there in your dreams  
That's when she's more than a memory_

_Song lyrics from "More Than a Memory" by Garth Brooks_

Meredith and I sit close together in the darkened room, watching the screens of Viper's brain scans. My knees bump her thigh, and her lavender scent intoxicates me. This is the closest we've been together since she left my bed, and I have to restrain myself from touching her. Even though it's all consuming in my mind, and my body, at the moment. She turns to look at me, about to point out something on the screen, and her face is mere inches from mine.

I can see the flecks of gold in her irises, and our breath mingles, as the moment stretches out, a heavy sensual tension hanging in the air. The tip of her tongue moistens her lip, and my body tightens. Without thinking, I find my hand moving up to her face, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She leans into my hand, closing her eyes briefly. "Derek…" she whispers, a soft sadness in her voice. "I miss you…I miss…us…"

"I miss you too, honey," I murmur, longing to kiss her upturned lips, and soothe her pain away.

"I shouldn't be here with you…" she whispers, leaning imperceptibly closer. "Not until…"

"Until…?"

She backs away, taking a deep breath. "Until David and I work this mess out. It's not fair to you, I don't want to get you in the middle of my nightmare."

The moment is broken yet again by the mention of his name, and I rake a hand through my already unruly hair. "_Are_ you working it out?"

"I'm trying, but he's used to getting his own way - eventually most people give in. I need some time…" She gets up quickly, and slips away, leaving me alone, with an urge to bang my head on the desk. But then the door opens again, and I feel her hand on my shoulder, and her lips at my ear. "Derek…meet me in the on call room, you know which one - as soon as you take Viper back. Please…" And she's gone again, in a ripple of cool air.

* * *

Once I get Viper back to the ER, I pass his chart over to Mark, asking him to cover for me for a bit. "What? Derek…like I don't have enough of my own cases?" he grumbles good-naturedly.

"Are you taking my advice, then, mate?" Viper asks, as I'm about to take off.

"What advice?" Mark asks, puzzled.

"Never mind…I'll explain later. Thanks Viper!" I call out before I sprint off, hoping Meredith hasn't changed her mind in the time it's taken me to get away.

But she's there, sitting on the bed, looking up at me as I close the door, and lean against it. "Are you just going to stand there?" she asks softly. "Derek…"

"I can't stand seeing you with him – do you have any idea how difficult that is? Seeing that smug look on his face, like he owns you," I tell her, suddenly unable to keep my mouth shut. "I can't fall asleep at night, thinking he's with you, putting his hands on you the way I want to…"

"You've been with other girls, Derek. I've heard all about you and Mark, and your fuck'em and leave'em reputations," she shoots back. "The nurses all want to be your next booty call, did you know that?"

"What?" I laugh. "C'mon, Mer, what was I supposed to do when you left six years ago? Become a hermit? I almost did, but you didn't come back, you didn't answer my calls, or call me." I pause, and take a deep breath. "Besides, why do you think it was just about the sex with them? None of them made me feel like you do, none of them made me crazy, imagining some other guy in bed with them. There hasn't been anyone else for me since you came back. Only you have my heart – I've never stopped loving you, Meredith." I start moving towards her, reaching out for her.

"You still love me?" she gasps, backing away, as I advance, until I have her pinned against the edge of the bed frame.

"Yes, and I don't want you to run away this time," I say hoarsely. "I love you, and I won't apologize for it. Deal with it." I take her by the shoulders, and lower my mouth to hers, crushing her lips under mine, until she whimpers, and slides her arms around my neck. My heart is racing at the familiar feel of her, and I shut out everything else at that moment. She strains up against me, kissing me back hard, moaning against my lips. The subtle seduction of a moment ago is replaced by a violent surge of demanding passion, an urgent need to be inside of her, showing her just how much we belong together.

Within moments, we're pulling clothes off, and falling onto the narrow bed. She lands on top of me, pressing herself against me, shifting her hips sensuously. I can feel the heat and damp of her against the head of my cock, and the sudden contact is almost unbearable. "Mer…keep that up and I'll be coming all over you," I tell her, closing my eyes and gritting my teeth.

She ignores me, giving me that saucy little smile of hers, as she reaches her hand around me, slowly teasing me into mindless pleasure. My stomach clenches, as the pressure builds, her thumb rubbing across the hot drops escaping me. "Tease…" I mutter, grabbing her arms. "See how you like being tortured…" I have her on her back in a second, her hands in mine, as I kiss a path down her chest, flicking over her nipples, blowing on them as they stiffen. Her hips lift, and she give me a look of pure want. "Oh no…not yet, honey," I tell her, returning to her breast, sucking gently until I can feel her tremble.

"More…Der…god more…" she begs me, breathless and hot.

My tongue tracks across the snake tattoo, lovingly licking its pattern, heading for where it ends. I part her legs, pausing to prolong the anticipation, before teasing and taunting her with my fingers, and then my mouth. "Is that enough yet?"

"Please…Derek…"

I chuckle, seeing the wetness glistening on the perfect pink of her pussy, tormenting myself just as much as her. "Tell me how much you want me…"

"Please…I want you inside of me, I need all of you…" Her voice is husky.

"I give in too easy," I laugh, sliding my fingers into her so that she shudders in pleasure, arching up to meet my strokes. Just as she starts to clench, her body twisting, I move and thrust into her smoothly. It's perfect, and incredibly hot and tight, as she surrounds me, taking me deeper. I lift her hips, our bodies joining forcefully, each thrust intensifying our need for each other. Faster and faster, we rock together, my hips pounding against her rougher and more wild than usual. She tightens against me, as the waves explode through me, releasing in a mad rush of satisfaction.

After I can think coherently again, and we're spooned together, my mouth on her shoulder, I don't want to let her go. My hand drifts across her hips, and over the little snake. "You said you almost got rid of this once..."

"Yes…David doesn't like it. He said it was ugly and not something a mature woman should have, especially there…he was prepared to remove it for me, but I wanted to keep it. I remembered how much you liked it, and it made me feel closer to you." She sighs softly, before she twists around to look at me. "I love you, Derek…there, I said it…" she whispers. "I guess I always loved you, I just couldn't admit. So what do we do now…..?


	22. If You StayI've Got a Plan

**Thanks to all of you that have been reading and reviewing - I appreciate everyone for taking the time to do so. But we've come to the end of this story, this is the final chapter...hope you enjoy it and how it ends.  
**

A few more days go by, and Meredith seems to have disappeared. We'd parted from the on call room, with lingering kisses and a promise to talk soon. But that was the last time I'd seen her, and I began to wonder if I'd gone too far, expected too much, making her run – again.

Worse still, Ashenby seems to be gone as well.

"Damnit, Mark," I say, taking a gulp of beer as we sit at Joe's. "She's gone – her house looks deserted, and her Jeep is missing."

"Forget her, man," he tells me, swiveling around on his bar stool to look at a woman walking into the bar. He whistles softly. "Check this one out…"

"I'm not interested…"

"Well, I am."

"Good – go crazy. I'm just going to drink and go home and pass out," I say. "Maybe I'll sleep for a change."

But I glance over my shoulder anyway, just to see what is capturing his interest. I have to admit, the tall, svelte and sleek redhead taking a seat in one of the booths does look hot. Dressed in a slim fitting black skirt, and white silk blouse, she sits and crosses her legs, and the skirt rides up, revealing a lean length of thigh. Black stilettos look lethal on her feet. She taps her fingers on the table, tossing her hair over her shoulder, as she waits for Joe to head over and take her order. All of this registers in my consciousness, but I look away. If Mark wants to tangle with that, he's more than welcome.

"She looks like she'd eat you for breakfast, and spit out the bones," I comment dryly, noting he can't tear his eyes off her.

"She can eat me, suck me dry, and fuck me senseless…."he murmurs. "Look at those legs – they don't end…think of those wrapped around your back…"

I shake my head, and finish my beer. "Out of your league…" The comment reminds me of what he told me about Meredith when she came home six years ago. Maybe I should have listened to him then. But she said she loved me, I had to keep that positive thought – she wouldn't say that and leave, would she…

Would she…?

I order another beer, and Joe sets it down in front of me. "The lady over there is asking about Dr. Ashenby," he comments. "She's from Boston too."

"Really?" I ask, my curiosity piqued. The redhead glances our way, making eye contact with Mark, taking a long sip of her glass of chardonnay.

"I'm going over there," Mark says, getting to his feet. "She looks like she could use some company, and it's Sloan to the rescue."

"Good luck – I'll be here to pick your ego off the floor when she knocks it out of you."

"Shep…when will you learn that women love me…it's always been that way…we've been out together enough times for you to get that I can't strike out."

He adjusts his jacket, and picks up his drink, before stalking across the room to introduce himself.

My attention returns to the bottle in front of me, and I wonder why this woman is asking about Meredith's husband. A client of his, maybe? She's got that polished look about her that suggests money, and the need to keep a youthful appearance. Joe leans onto his elbows on the bar, watching Mark. "He's talking to her," he comments, giving me the play by play. "She's smiling, flirting a little, listening to him…he's making his move… Say, why d'you think she's interested in Ashenby? Old girlfriend?"

I shrug, and then my cell phone chirps. My heart does a little flip, and I check the call display anxiously. "Mer…where are you?" I ask quickly, pushing away from the bar to find somewhere quiet to talk. "Are you all right?"

"Yes…Derek, please don't worry. I'm fine…actually I'm in Boston…"

"What? Why…."

"I can't talk right now…I just needed to phone you and hear your voice…" She sounds, well, I can't explain how she sounds, just different. "I'll be back soon, just have faith and trust me, okay?"

"But, Mer, I do trust you. You had me worried…"

"I'm sorry, it was a sudden thing, and I didn't have time to call you until now. Look, I have to go…"

"Wait, there's a woman here at Joe's from Boston, asking about David."

"What does she look like?"

"Tall, red hair, kind of high maintenance looking…"

Meredith sighs softly. "That's Addison Montgomery, Derek. She's the one I caught in bed with David…"

"Oh god…Mark's talking to her right now, trying to pick her up."

"I'm afraid Mark doesn't have enough money in his bank account for Addison. She wants David, and she can have him."

"But he's not here either…"

"I know – he's in Boston too. We flew back in his jet. Look, I have to go, I'll be back in Seattle soon. I love you, Derek…"

"I love you, too, baby," I say, before the call disconnects, leaving me confused.

Back at the bar, I take my seat again, and finish my beer thoughtfully. Mark is now sitting across from Addison, talking and taking her hand. She laughs, and drinks her wine, before picking up her purse and rising gracefully to her feet. Mark springs up and helps her with her coat, and he gives me a grin of conquest as they head towards the door. I order one more beer, trying to make sense of all of this, and finally head home.

--

The next morning Mark staggers into the locker room, looking rumpled and unshaven, still wearing the same clothes as last night. With a low groan, he throws his jacket into his locker and slumps onto the bench, his head in his hands. "Damn…."

"You look like shit, Sloan," I tell him, leaning against my locker. "Rough night?"

"That woman is a maniac…" He pulls his shirt over his head, revealing a chest marked with bites and bruises, and he moves gingerly to pull his scrubs out of the locker. "I ache in places I didn't know could ache after getting fucked," he mumbles. I can see the scratch marks along his back, and even along his legs when he kicks his jeans off.

"I think I warned you about that," I grin, watching him wince as he pulls the pants up. "But do you know who she is…"

"Yeah, Alison…something like that…it's a little fuzzy…we had champagne in her hotel suite…"

"It's Addison, and she's the one who fucked Meredith's husband," I tell him, handing him his stethoscope so he didn't have to bend over and pick it up. I explained Meredith's phone call.

"Well, he can have her…one night is enough with that hell cat." He flashes me his trademark grin. "But it was worth it…every fucking fantastic moment of it…"

I slap him on the back as we head out of the locker room, and he flinches with a groan of pain. "Derek…not funny…" He glares at me, before asking if Meredith is coming back.

"She said she is, I just don't know what's going on in Boston. Ashenby is there too…" I stop talking as we join Dr. Bailey, and the rest of our group. And standing beside her is the redhead, now dressed in severe business suit, her hair up in a twist on her head, and glasses perched on her nose. I can feel Mark tense beside me, realizing who it is.

"Listen up, people, this is Dr. Montgomery, here for a couple of weeks to evaluate our OB department. She's one of the best obstetrics surgeons in the country, and we are to help her with whatever she needs."

Dr. Montgomery's gaze takes us all in, as she gives a curt nod. Mark tries to hide behind me, and avoid eye contact. "Dr. Sloan…" she says, drawing his name out as she catches sight of his name tag. "You will assist me today." And she turns and walks briskly away, her heels tap tapping on the linoleum.

--

At the end of the day, I drag my tired butt out to the parking lot, zipping my jacket up to ward off the chill that pervades the air. A little mist of rain hangs in the air, clinging to my hair as I dig my keys out of my pocket. As I head across the parking lot, I look up, and see that someone is sitting on the hood of my car. I get closer, and find Meredith perched there, a big grin on her face. I drop my backpack, and she leaps off the car, right into my arms. "Derek…thank god…I was starting to freeze…"

"What are you doing?" I hug her closer, and she snuggles in against me, unmindful of the curious stares we are getting from the other interns and staff.

She fishes into her pocket and pulls out a long white envelope, holding it up excitedly. "Look…Derek…it's divorce papers…"

Astonished, I can only stare at her in shock. "Divorce…seriously?"

She nods, happily. "Yes, seriously. After the other day, you gave me the courage to face him, and I told him it was over for good. I think he knew all along, he just had to be an asshole for awhile. We flew back to Boston, and saw the lawyers, and they drew up all the papers right there and then. I told David I didn't want anything from him, he can keep all his money and his houses, I just wanted my life back."

"Welcome home, Meredith…"

I pick her up and spin her around, until we're both dizzy and laughing. She kisses me, pulling me closer, letting her mouth claim me, her tongue sliding in hotly. Rain mists around us, and I eagerly meet her tongue with mine, desire and relief coursing through me equally. I don't care if anyone is watching us, it feels too good to have her in my arms. And I'm not letting her go, ever, again….

_If you go now, I'll understand  
If you stay, hey, I got a plan  
You wanna make a memory  
You wanna steal a piece of time  
You could sing a melody to me  
And I could write a couple lines  
You wanna make a memory._

**The End……**


	23. Epilogue!

**Well, I was asked to write an epilogue for this story...and I happily agreed! **

**Thanks again to everyone for reading, and reviewing, and sharing this story. **

I open one eye, and reach for Meredith, but the usual pliant warmth of her body isn't there beside me. I squint at the clock on the bedside table, seeing it's only 7:00 a.m. With a muffled groan I flop onto my back - I shouldn't even be awake. By some minor miracle, I don't have to work today, and neither does Meredith. So why is her side of the bed empty? I've grown very accustomed to wrapping myself around her, falling asleep that way, and waking up tangled together, usually making slow, sweet love before getting on with the day.

Six months have gone by since Meredith's divorce, and while we're still working on the nuances of our relationship, we spend most nights together if we can. Dr. Bailey isn't too happy that she has to deal with the fact Meredith and I are in a relationship, but we do try not to make it an issue. In fact, sometimes I think Meredith is tougher on me than some of the others, just to keep things fair. But then, she does make up for it in other ways, more sensual ways…..so I can deal with it. Mark likes to give me grief over it, but I just have to remind him of the two weeks Dr. Montgomery was here, and he shuts up pretty quick. She was merciless in her pursuit of him, and it was only the lure of David Ashenby's single status and fat bank account that saved Mark.

Right now, I contemplate the ceiling, only half awake. The sun is filtering in through the curtains, and it looks like we might actually have a sunny day for a change. I can smell coffee, along with some other, unidentifiable scent, and a sudden thought propels me out of bed. I grab my jeans, pulling them on hurriedly, and wander out into the kitchen. I can only bite my lip to keep the grin from taking over, as I see Meredith, attempting to cook. She's wearing her ratty old Dartmouth t-shirt – and obviously nothing else – her gorgeous legs are bare, and her hair is loose around her shoulders. It's almost enough to take my mind off of whatever burnt offerings she is working on.

Crossing my arms, as I lounge in the doorway, I watch her for a minute. She has a look of concentration on her face, her nose scrunched up, as she pokes at something in the frying pan. There is a distinctive smoky smell in the air, and a little haze hovers over the stove. "Mer…what are you doing?" I ask finally, unable to keep the laughter from my voice.

She spins around. "Derek…what does it look like?" she asks, waving the fork at me. "I'm making you breakfast!"

"Uh-huh…" I say, coming over to put my hands on her shoulders, and look down into the frying pan. "Mer, honey, you're sweet and adorable, and I love you to death…but you really can't cook," I tell her gently, taking the fork away from her, and kissing her nose. "I thought we agreed you weren't going to do this anymore."

She sighs, and wraps her arms around my waist. "I just wanted to surprise you…I feel guilty about it sometimes."

"Seriously, I don't mind," I assure her, moving the pan off the burner and turning off the heat. "I think you should concentrate on your other talents," I say wickedly, picking her up easily, and putting her over my shoulder.

"Like what?" she giggles, as she twists and squirms in my arms. "My neurosurgery skills you mean?"

My free hand creeps up under the hem of her shirt, discovering that she really isn't wearing anything else under it. "No…I was thinking of something a little more…erotic…" And I make contact with the firm globe of her ass, making her squeal.

"Derek…! Put me down…c'mon…" she pleads with me, giggling and breathless, as I make my way back to the bedroom.

"Only if you promise not to cook again."

"I promise…seriously…" she vows.

"I'm not sure that's very sincere… tell me again…" This time my fingers slide between her legs, feeling the damp heat there, and she gasps.

"Oh…yes, I promise…" she moans, and I drop her onto the bed, so that she bounces. As she looks up at me through the fall of her hair, giving me a playful look, the force of my desire for her hits me like it always does. Her shirt rides up higher, tantalizing me, giving me just enough of a glimpse to add fuel to the fire. "So what do I have to do to make it up to you?" she murmurs, catching my eye. "What talents were you talking about that I need to concentrate on…"

"The ones you used to seduce me when I was young and innocent…" I tease her, dropping to my knees on the bed, my hands on her legs.

She gives me a little glare. "I beg to differ, Dr. Shepherd…you were very ready and willing, as I recall…" Her breath catches, as I start to crawl over her, pushing the shirt up higher as I advance. My mouth finds the soft skin under her breast, licking and tickling, gently, as she melts under me. "You were…so…very….willing…" she murmurs, as I punctuate her words with a kiss.

"And you were such a good teacher…" I remind her, easing the shirt over her head, and falling over her. My mouth at her throat, my hands at her hips, pulling her against me.

"I still am…" she moans, "and don't forget I'm your boss…"

"Not right now you're not…" I tell her, commanding her body under mine, feeling her respond. Then before she can say anything, I flip her over, and straddle her legs. I lean over, inhaling her scent, my hands massaging the perfect length of her spine, the soft flare of her hips, and back again. My lips trail over her shoulder blades, and up her neck, to her ears. As my tongue traces the outline of her earlobe, she trembles. Soft light falls across her, catching the glints of honey in her hair, as the sun warms the bedroom. "Right now, I'm the boss…"

She gives a soft sigh of acceptance, surrendering to the sure touch of my hands along her skin, kneading the tightness away. "Oh god…" she moans happily. "You do have the best hands…"

"I'm here to please…" I murmur hotly, kissing her again, and then down to the small of her back. Trailing kisses down the taut cheeks of her ass, down her thighs, and the back of her knees, as she moans and sighs blissfully. I move to her calves, and her feet, taking them one by one, and tracing the delicate arch of each one. As she rolls over to her back again, opening herself to me, I trace my path back up again, kissing just along her inner thighs, making her writhe and twist. Kissing everywhere, randomly, across her navel, along the snake tattoo, and briefly across the moist softness of her pussy. Teasing her into mindless and utter pleasure, I take my time, kissing along her flat belly, and to her breasts, sucking on her nipples as she rolls her hips higher against me.

"Derek…" she moans, "I thought I was supposed to be practicing my talents on you…"

"You'll get your turn, honey," I assure her, releasing her nipple, blowing against it to watch it harden even more.

My hands slide beneath her, lifting her hips slightly, giving her a lazy grin of pure desire. Keeping my eyes on her as my tongue finds her clit, watching as her head goes back in ecstasy, a little scream of happiness on her lips. Continuing to suck and lick at her, so that she arches her back, and grinds her hips against me. I can feel her starting to tremble and convulse, her wetness slick against my mouth, her clit throbbing. I tease her again with little circles around it, my fingers moving in and out of her as well. She bucks and screams, her hands in my hair, as she loses control, the orgasm hitting her in waves. She spasms over and over again, as I draw out the moment, giving her endless pleasure, until she finally collapses.

She's panting and trying to breathe, as I crawl back up to her and kiss her deeply, so that she can taste herself on my lips. "Now…it's my turn…" she whispers finally, pushing me backwards. "And you still have your jeans on…this won't work at all…" she says, working the zipper open and tugging them down. "Oh this brings back memories, babe. I thought you were going to come as soon I touched you that day…you were so sweet…"

"I almost did…" I confess with a grin. "I was so close…I thought for sure I was going to embarrass myself totally…" Then my brain fogs over, as her mouth descends on me, wrapping around me, her hands on my legs. I tense and close my eyes at the intense pleasure that whips through me. Her tongue is like warm velvet around me, soft and wet, as she takes me in deeper. My hips flex involuntarily, rising to meet her, the pressure building at the base of my spine. I can feel myself walking the edge of my climax, cum already leaking out of me.

"Okay, babe…" she murmurs. And as soon as she lets me go, she straddles me, poised over me for a long moment. She envelops me slowly, agonizingly slowly, as I slide inch by inch into her. Until I'm buried, her heat throbbing around me. She doesn't move, just leans over me, kissing me softly, letting our bodies pulse together. "Just feel that…don't move…" The look in her eyes is love and trust and heat, an incredibly sexy combination, one that always makes me feel so lucky to be with her. Sharing this moment in time, this perfect joining of our bodies.

Then she starts to move up and down, as I reach my hand to her pussy and use my thumb against her clit. She quickens her pace, and her breasts sway in time to her up and down motion. Her skin is now damp with sweat and glistens in the sunlight now pouring in through the window. "Oh, god, Derek, now, fuck me now!" she begs me, and leans forward as I drive up into her as far as I can.

"Yes…ohyes…now…" I growl against her mouth, as she kisses me, the final spasm wrenching through her. Her knees grip me tightly, as we rock together, and I'm lost in the swirl of emotions that hit me as I climax, hot and hard.

"Have I made it up to you for ruining breakfast?" she asks, resting against my chest, the afterglow making us drowsy again. My eyelids feel heavy, my body totally sated, and I pull her closer still, kissing the top of her head.

"I think so," I tell her, with a chuckle, before turning serious. "Mer…I love you, always….there isn't anyone else for me, ever, you know that."

She nods, lifting her head to look at me. "I love you, too, Derek." Her eyes shine with a hint of tears. "I still can't believe I almost threw it all away, by running and not trusting my feelings for you. What if we hadn't found each other again…?"

"Shhh…" I soothe her, wiping away the tears. "It was fate… pure and simple…if it hadn't happened when it did, it would have happened later. I know it."

She gives me a watery smile, and sniffs a little. "Mr. Happily Ever After…"

"That's right, and don't forget it, honey…" I murmur as I pull her close for another soul searching kiss, cradling her close. "Just promise me one thing…"

"What?"

"No more cooking…"

Her small gasp of laughter quickly turns to moans, as we move together again, skin on skin, mouths meeting, and souls content...


End file.
